Six degrees or some such bull shitIowa floatsam
by Firewolfe
Summary: Riley was on the job with the Army in Mexico, got wounded in a battle and was thrown out as fish food. Somehow he washed ashore at Mike's place, How does this fit in with Buffy and the gang along with other secret government programs...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or storylines shown below. NCIS, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 all belong to their creators and corperations. I am just borrowing them for a while.

By: Fire Star

Six Degrees or some such bull shit...

Part One

Mike Franks was walking along the beach sipping a cold beer. Life was good and he enjoyed watching the sun set. He missed his grandchild but understood that it was vital that he spend some time in his mother's country. He would after all one day have a very important role to play. So, for now Mike was on his own no daughter-in-law and no grandson to play with. He was a carefree bachelor once more.

He took a long drink and pulled out a pack of cigarettes he was just about to light one when he saw a reflection against the waves.

"What the hell?" He thought. He quickly put the cigarette away and ran to check what was drifting up onto his beach pulling his 45 as he went. As he got closer he saw it was a body. A body that was struggling to get to shore.

"Ah hell not again." He walked over and said "Hold it right there."

There was a low curse as the body on the beach struggled to roll over. As the body did. Franks noted he was wearing United States Marine corps BDU's with the rank of Lt. Colonel on his collar.

"Shit, who are you?"

The body looked up and said. "I don't know."

Franks cursed put his gun back and leaned down to help the Marine. I was so hoping for a vacation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone rang and Buffy grabbed it. She was just walking back in from a short patrol along St. Peter's square. "Hello?"

"Is Buffy Summers there please?"

"Who is this?" Buffy asked. She was always careful never really trusting much.

"This is Graham Miller. I'm a friend of Buffy Summers and Riley Finn's. I need to speak to Buffy Summers it is an emergency."

Buffy rolled her eyes it always was lately. You would think that with all the new slayers she might get a day off now and again but no... "This is Buffy. What's the emergency?"

"Buffy, it's Riley he and Sam have been kidnapped. "

OK this qualified as an emergency. Sam and Riley were her friends as weird as it may seem she loved them like family. They had helped the new SWC a lot and she grown close working with them.

"What happened Graham?" Buffy was now all business. Graham was not one to panic so if he was this had to be bad.

"Someone snatched them in Mexico. They were visiting the village where Sam used to do missionary work. Some bandits just swept in and took them. Or so the authorities say. Our team found traces of demons and a message in runes telling us they took them."

"Ok, what can I do?"

"Buffy they want to exchange them for slayers. Now me and my guys we won't do that but..."

"Yeah, Sam's old man is connected and not so nice. He hates the supernatural. I'll catch the first plane out."

"Thanks Buffy, I mean it. Sam she would never forgive herself if someone got hurt because of her. But her old man Kinsey he's a piece of work."

"Yeah, I know. I'll bring a team. Hold the fort. How is Roland holding up?"

"He misses his mommy and daddy but so far he just thinks they are on a mission. My sister Jeanette is watching him."

"Good I'll be there as soon as I can. I have to call Giles now to get our paper work in order."

"Ok, thanks again. You can reach me at 515-585-8989"

"Got it. We will get them back. No one messes with our family Graham."

Graham smiled at this. " Yeah, I know." He hung up and waited.

Buffy called Giles and the plane was made ready. This was going to be a long trip. It was not going to be fun telling Dawn that Riley was kidnapped. She loved the big goof as a brother as much as Buffy did. Besides Roland was her godson and there was no way she wanted the cute three-year old to become an orphan.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or storylines shown below. NCIS, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Star Gate SG-1 all belong to their creators and corperations. I am just borrowing them for a while.

By: Fire Star

6 degrees...

Part Two

Leon Vance felt a headache coming on. Why me he thought. To think I actively petitioned for this job? Why did Jennifer Sheppard never tell me about what a pain in the ass... He dropped that thought as the picture of his latest headache appeared on MTAC. He had to admit he was surprised that the Mike Franks even had a computer much less one advanced enough to contact their secure network. He frowned at that. Somehow he had a feeling his number one team was responsible or at least involved. For once he could give Gibbs a pass because technology and Gibbs barely mixed. Of course that did not mean his team had not done this. Leon would not put it past either Abby or McGee to do this. Especially after the fubar of the last year. Of course if he was completely honest he admired the skill of the so called retired NCIS aged. Yeah, right. He sighed and greeted the man. "Mr. Franks what can I do for you?"

"Well Director Vance, it is more in the line of what I might be able to do for you. Did the USMC lose a Lt. Colonel recently?"

Vance was about to deny it when there was a phone went off. It was red and he froze. Damn it this is so not my day. "One moment Mr. Franks I have a call."

Franks smirked because he had heard the phone. The red phone had a really distinctive ring. Marlow had hated it. He wondered if this was about his house guest?

"Director Vance this is Henry Hayes."

"Yes, Mr. President what can I do for you?"

"We have an emergency situation and I will need your best team. Two of my top officers have gone missing one is USMC Lt. Colonel named Riley Finn and the other is his wife Naval Commander Samantha Kinsey Finn."

"Sir, they would not have happened to have gone missing in Mexico?" Vance asked. He said a silent prayer that this time Murphy was not against him. It was not answered.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well sir it seems we may have found Colonel Finn or rather Mike Franks did."

There was a curse and then a string of expletives that would have made a drunken sailor blush.

"I see, so Its Gibb's team then. I suppose it was bound to happen eventually. "

"Sir, I don't understand?"

"It's not important Leon. There is a specialist coming in to assist your team and since Franks is involved you had best make it Gibbs." The president said with a resigned sad smile.

"Yes sir. "Leon seemed to be thinking. "A sir the Commander is she by chance related to Air Force General George Hammond?"

The president nodded. "Yes she is his niece and god child. I am hoping he does not hear about this or he will likely want to send his own people in."

Leon frowned at that. "What would people involved in Deep Space Radar Telemetry know about kidnapping?"

The president chuckled and Leon blushed realizing he had said that out loud.

"You might be surprised. Dr. Jackson gets taken routinely on missions. He is their translator. Anyway it is not an issue just yet. Find her and we will not have that worry."

"Yes sir." Vance said frowning now. "I'll call Gibbs in at once." He knew that the stoic former Marine would not care that his day off was ruined however his team might not be too happy. Of course being requested by the president himself would go a long way to ease bad feelings. He just hoped this mission did not go south. Gibbs and Mexico were not a good match at all.

"Leon the expert should be arriving at Ronald Reagan in an hour. I would suggest you have one of the team pick her up on the way in."

"Yes , sir I will arrange it. What is his name?"

Henry Chuckled at this. "Her name is Buffy Summers and Leon this is a joint mission with t he SWC so order Gibbs to play nice because if he does not I will pull NCIS from this investigation and let Buffy run with it."

Vance frowned once more. "What is the SWC?"

"That Leon is classified. However, Buffy is a friend of both the victims and called me a short while ago to inform me of the situation. A briefing report of what we know is being sent now. Buffy Summers however has many international contacts that will make this search easier. She should smooth the way down in Mexico for your team. Now before you protest you know full well Gibbs is almost perso nan grata down there. However with Buffy along Gibbs and his team will encounter no problems."

"Yes sir. I'll let Gibbs know it is a joint mission."

"Good, now I have an appointment in a few minutes. If you need anything at all call."

"Yes, sir."Leon said not happy at all. The president signed off and Leon Vance picked up the phone to ruin his agents day off. He caught sight of Franks still waiting and said. "I'll be sending Gibbs and his team along with someone from the SWC named Buffy Summers to help with this investigation."

Franks froze as he heard the name. "All right thank you. Tell Miss Summers we will be waiting and tell Probie to mind his manners with her or I will kick his ass."

Leon raised a brow shocked that Leon knew what the SWC was."Who is she?"

Mike laughed at this and looked at Leon. "She is the best they have. Their top agent and if they are sending her t his is going to be a mess. She hates fools Leon so tread with care she has no patience with the US Government at all. It is why the SWC remains stationed in the United Kingdom. The head of the agency will follow her lead."

"Thank you Mike I will warn Gibbs but..."

"Just tell him what I said. Also tell him that she is my friend it might help."

"All right, I have to call him now and I think your guest is trying to leave."

Franks cursed spun around and caught the Marine who he now knew was Riley Finn and helped him back to the couch. "Ease there."

"Sam have to find... Sam." He was mumbling.

"I'll have Gibbs call you." Leon said as he signed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Challenge 1488: Iowa Flotsam

*Spoiler Alert* for NCIS:

Riley was on the job with the Army in Mexico, got wounded in a battle and was thrown out as fish food. Somehow he washed ashore at Mike's place (Gibbs' old NCIS boss) while Gibbs is there recovering from the political wrangling. Is Riley dead or delusional with fever and injuries and in need of mucho medical attention? Your choice.

Mike and Jethro see the uniform and his dog tags and start investigating. What do they find? Not the whole truth, but how much? Whose help do they enlist? Who shows up to get the corpse/patient? What do they say that blatantly contradicts the ex-NCIS agents' findings?

Must have:  
"Don'tcha know? The sharks don't like the corn-fed types."

Must not have:  
Willow  
Any pairings

Saturday, July 23, 2011

Six Degrees or some such bull shit...

Part Three

Buffy had called Giles to fill him in on the situation with Riley and Sam. Giles had agreed with her concerns and offered to send a team to help. While Buffy appreciated the sentiment she wanted to check things out first. Willow was in South America with Kennedy if she needed back up though she was in a remote area. Or so she told Giles. In truth she wanted a break from her friends. She loved Willow but time apart was making it easier for her to forgive the betrayals. So, Willow was only going to be called as a last resort. She considered her options with care. Plus if she was honest she knew Willow and Kennedy need time alone. She was not going to be the one who tossed a monkey wrench in their relationship. She might not love Kennedy or even like her all that much, but it was clear to Buffy that the brunette loved her friend and would be there for her. Willow needed that support. She hoped that if they worked on their relationship by the time the gang was together again the girl would be secure enough to accept the others in Willow's life. She sighed and wondered if maybe she should call Dawn and Faith in. Both young women had apologized and Buffy was far more peaceful with them. Faith of course had never really betrayed her, ok not his last time anyway. Dawn had simply been over whelmed and scared. She forgave that. No I will give them both the heads up but head out alone. One new slayer will be hard enough for them to deal with I think. Besides I do have back up there. Even if she is a member of the NCIS team. She smirked. Plus there is one other to help if I have to. I should call her and warn her she might be needed.

Buffy dialed a number and waited knowing that this last person was her ace in the whole when dealing with Gibbs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ziva groaned as she grabbed her telephone. She was not happy. She had worked out late last night and had been looking forward to sleeping in. The world had better be ending. "David."

"Ziva it is Director Vance you and your team are recalled we have an emergency."

"Yes, sir." Sir said sitting up she pushed her long black hair back.

"I have been trying to contact Tony have you heard from him?"

Strong arms wrapped around Ziva's waist and pulled her back for a kiss.

"Ah, no sir. The last I heard he was going out on a "Hot" date. "

Vance chuckled at this. "Well come on in. Try calling him if you can. I am alerting Gibbs and McGee."

"Er yes sir." Ziva said trying to ignore the kisses that were trailing down her back. Damn it.

"Be in as quickly as you can and pack a bag you and your team are heading for Mexico."

"Yes sir." Ziva said. "We ...I'll be there in about an hour sir."

"Good enough." Vance said with a smile. Well at least I know where the Italian playboy is. He hung up and decided his agents love lives was not his business up to and until it interfered in the job. Besides the pair had been dancing around each other for years and it was about time they handled this unresolved situation. With luck it would cement the ties Ziva had to the United States even further and that to Leon's mind was a good thing. Then there was the fact that he genuinely thought they might have a chance to make it. Happiness was rare in their line of work and he was not about to make his agents unhappy. He could always address the issue if and when it became and issue.

"Tony stop we have to go in."

"Damn it." Was the reply as he rolled off the bed and looked at her. "Share a shower?"

His puppy dog eyes made Ziva smile. "It will save time."

Tony grinned as they raced to the shower. "Plus it's good for the earth too."

Ziva giggled at that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs was up and working on his boat. He had needed this day off. While he would never admit it to his team he was a bit tired. The last month had been brutal. Four murders including a joint case with the FBI and its BIU had all taken its toll. Though he would admit that team was damned good. He wondered if he could perhaps steal some of the agents? It was worth thinking about. He sipped his coffee and looked over the boat. It was almost finished and would go south to Mexico to Mike Franks. It was the least he could do as he had wrecked the last one. Yes this day off was just what the doctor ordered.

His phone rang and Gibbs sighed as he saw the number. Ok maybe he would rest later. It seemed duty called once more. He flipped the phone open. "Gibbs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Timothy McGee pulled into NCIS head quarters and got out of his car. He looked over at his girlfriend Abby Scoto and sighed. They had such a nice day planned. Oh well work first. He knew they should have flown out to the beach instead of planning to drive. Being out of town would have been a good reason not to have to work.

Abby winked at him as if reading his thoughts. They looked over as Gibbs pulled in. He looked no more happy they were.

"Where is Ziva and Tony?" He demanded.

McGee answered. "They are picking up someone at Ronald Reagan. The Directors orders boss."

Gibbs grunted and headed inside. Sipping on his fourth cup of coffee in the last hour. "Well let's go see the mess we have to clean up now." Gibbs said. He considered tossing the semi-warm coffee out but, changed his mind.

Abbey grinned at this and followed him in sipping her extra large Cafe pow. McGee was the best boyfriend making sure she had the sugary goodness when she had to be up so early.

McGee nodded and followed them in wondering what the emergency was this time.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ziva watched as the small blonde walked over to them with a back pack slung over her shoulder. She smiled at her and Tony. "Hey Ziva long time no see."

Ziva smiled broadly and ran to Buffy hugging her tightly. She was surprised at who they were picking up and suddenly she did not mind the early morning quite so much.

"Hey ribs girl."

Tony was shocked he had never seen Ziva seem so happy to see anyone himself included. He frowned. Not that seeing Ziva hug the blonde was hot but...

"Tony stop." Ziva warned.

Tony blushed slightly ashamed at being caught daydreaming.

"He really is a lot like Xander."

Ziva laughed at that. "I think Harris is more mature for all of being younger."

There was a "Hey!" From Tony.

"Well he is drool worthy and I approve. He was actually staring at your ass Ziva."

She blushed but was oddly pleased that while Tony may have slipped into his playboy space he had still been focused on her. He had grown a lot and that gave her hope for a long term relationship.

"He is only male Ziva cut him some slack." Buffy said with a grin as she walked over to shake his hand. "Buffy Summers from the SWC."

"Tony DInozzo NCIS. I take it you know Ziva?"

"Yeah, I do she a friend. One I am really glad to see. So, what's the what? Any news?" She said as she noted the confusion on Tony's face.

"Damn... you ..."

Ziva laughed and said. "Buffy never had trouble understanding me. It must just be you who were a bit slow."

Buffy laughed at this and said. "Yeah, well any news on Riley or Sam?"

"No, we have not even been briefed on the situation yet. Is that your Riley?"

"More like Sam's but he is a friend. Damn well we had better get going we have to get a the intell your director might have and call Giles. I promised to check in."

Ziva chuckled at that. "So have you to ah..."

"Later Ziva." Buffy said with a hard look. "We are still forgiving each other."

Ziva nodded and lead her to the car.

Tony held out his hands for the keys. Ziva shook her head no. "My car I am driving."

Tony groaned . This was so not a good. 'But Ziva we have a guest…."

Buffy climbed into the back seat. She leaned back and closed her eyes. "Wake me when we get there."

Tony looked at her shocked Ziva grinned and buckled up. "Sure, Tony strap in."

He did so quickly no sooner was his belt buckled then Ziva took off. He glanced into the rear view mirror and was shocked to see Buffy Summers was asleep with a very peaceful look on her face. Damn, she is amazing. He looked at Ziva who smirked. "Buffy drives worse than I do."

"Huh? How is that possible?"

Ziva grinned and said "Because she is the queen and her reflexes make mine seem like a two year old. Tony don't insult her or flirt. She won't tolerate much. She thinks you and I are together and to flirt with her well it be bad. She hates cheaters."

"We are together?" He looked suddenly worried. He had hoped she felt that way but he had not wanted to push it.

"We are but, Buffy would never understand flirting is your nature. I get that. She would tie you into a pretzel for hurting me."

"Ah ok." Tony said not sure what else there was to say to that. "Oddly enough he believed Ziva there was just something damned scary about the blonde. Then again maybe he just trusted his lover.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

Challenge 1488: Iowa Flotsam

*Spoiler Alert* for NCIS:

Disclaimers: See Part One

A/N: For Inoeth for the many kind reviews and support you have given me.

Fire

A/N: Warning this is not betaed so read at your own risk.

Six Degrees or some such bull shit...

Part Four A Father's Anger

Robert Kinsey's temper exploded. He could not believe someone had tried to keep this from him. He cursed angrily. His beloved daughter and her useless husband were missing and no one had wanted to tell him. He paced his office for ten minutes then despite himself he picked up the phone. He needed help and as much as he loathed and hated the idea there was only one place he could go for the skilled help he needed to retrieve his daughter.

Robert had considered the demands in the letter. He would be a fool not to. However, he also knew that if he gave in his beloved Samantha would die. He knew many considered him a ruthless bastard and unethical and power hungry. Hell he was all of those things and worse but, for all his sins he loved his children. He would not risk them and despite his hatred of slayers and their like he would never turn even one over to demons. Oh, it was not because he wanted to protect them, no he was far to practical for that. No he knew if he did that then the slayer queen would remove her people from the United States. Like it or not they were a vital part of protecting the country he loved. As a leader of the United State he would never risk losing that protection especially after Sunnydale and L.A.

The Goa'uld were a potential threat to the world and the US. The Demons were a real one that had to be dealt with. As much as he loathed the idea the slayer teams were the best defense they had. So option one had to be put on hold. He would use it if it became his last chance. Fortunately he knew several people who were experts at dealing with both the unusual and hostage situations. Plus as much as he hated the idea. George had a right to know Samantha was in danger. He was her godfather and he would help. Hell he would help because he wanted to get over on him. Plus he would owe him one. That alone would ensure that the SGC would step in and help find his daughter. So he dialed the number and hoped that SG-1 record of saving people would not fail this time. He just knew he would hate the smirk on O'Neill's face. Then again the Colonel had a family once and maybe just maybe this time they would be on the same side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jennifer Giles Sheppard walked into Rupert Giles office. She was carrying two cups of tea. Rupert was pacing across the room.

"What is it?" She asked her cousin.

Giles looked up he was clearly not happy. "Jenny this is not good. Riley and Sam have been kidnapped."

"Damn, who, what?"

"Of that we are uncertain. However, Riley bless the boy escaped he turned up on a beach in Mexico."

"Don't tell me..."

"Yes, Michael found him. He was half drowned and it appears he has partial memory loss. He keeps saying Sam's name over and over but doesn't know his own."

"Has Mike called it in?"

"Yes, Director Vance knows that Mike has Riley. He also knows that Sam is missing and who she is. Buffy called Henry this as soon as Graham called her."

"So Buffy is on her way to Mexico then?"

"Yes, by way of Washington D.C. It seems Henry wants your old agency to help investigate."

"Bloody hell." Jenny said setting her tea cup down and headed for his liquor cabinet.

"Now, this had to happen sooner or later you know."

"Yes, but...Rupert they all think I am dead." A tear fell from her face. It had been the hardest thing she had ever done faking her death. However, there really had been no choice. The demons had been stalking her relentlessly and she had no choice but to "die". She was to public a figure to have that kind of attention. She shook a little and Rupert came to her side and held her.

"I know it is hard. There really was no choice and Gibbs will understand once we explain it all to him."

"Yeah, he handled my death oh so well. He burned my house down."

Giles pulled out a bottle and poured them each a glass of scotch the tea was by no means strong enough to deal with this mess. Jenny took the glass and swallowed it in one gulp.

Rupert sighed at her reaction. That event, the burning down of her home; had been unexpected and a bit tragic. However, he could see why Gibbs had done it. He had been protecting Jenny's memory and giving her a death that would not be explored to deeply. He had tried to ensure she had a solid and honorable legacy at NCIS. "Well at least you will be able to take him to task for that bit of insanity. However, given he thought he was protecting your legacy I think you should cut the man some slack."

Jenny humphed and called Giles assistant Andrew for Coffee. It had been a while but she needed it. Tea would not cut it and despite her daily ritual with Rupert she was going to need something strong. The scotch had helped but she could not afford to indulge to deeply slayer or not she was not going to let her inhibitions go too far. "Does Buffy need me in the US? Rupert I need to know if I have to be alive again."

Giles pulled off his glasses and he cleaned them. The nervous habit never seemed to leave him. "As to that, Buffy said Ziva can back her up for the moment. Faith is going to meet them in Mexico with Dawn. I think that will be enough back up for the moment. It would serve no purpose to expose you at this time. Unless of course you wish to let Gibbs and his people know you are alive. Ducky and Willow went through a great deal to make you appear dead. "

"Well waking up on a cold slab in the morgue was not exactly fun. "Jenny replied. "I suppose it could have been worse."

"Yes, you could have had to dig yourself out of your own grave."

Jenny winced she had forgotten about Buffy's ordeal. "OK, fair point. I suppose I want to help. Sam is my friend too you know. I baby sat her as a child and she is like my little sister or cousin. Oh hell she's family Giles."

"Buffy will find her. We have resources that your government does not. I just wanted to let you know what was going on. No one harms one of our own."

"I appreciate that Rupert." Jenny said pouring them both another scotch. It might be a bit early here in London but as the old Alan Jackson song said it's five o'clock somewhere and she needed it.

TBC…

Part Five


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Part One

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk

By; Fire Wolfe

Six Degrees or some such bull shit...

Part Five

Robert Kinsey had hoped to spare his wife the knowledge that Samantha had been kidnapped. However she had come to him tearfully holding a note. He took it from her and read it and cursed. It seemed that the kidnappers were not going to spare his wife. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Rob what are we going to do?"

"Save her and put the bastards that took her below the prison."

"You can't, I won't let you trade someone else's daughter not even for Sam."

Robert felt like he had been kicked in the gut. While he may have for a brief moment considered doing just that it hurt that his beloved would think he would do such a thing. "I'm not planning on it. How could you even think I would?" He looked her in the eyes the pain of her words clearly showing.

"Rob I love you dearly, but I'm not blind to your faults or your reputation. I ….I'm sorry."

He pulled her close and kissed her head lightly. "I'm a bastard and I'll admit I considered it for a second."

She reared back. He put his fingers over her mouth to keep her from speaking.

"Only as much as I want to save Samantha I'd not do that to some other father. I'm not sure even I could live with that. Plus if I did that the Council would take all their slayers from our country and that we can't afford. Not with the active hell mouth on American Soil. Jessie I love Samantha and the boys and I would do almost anything to keep them safe. I called George and let him know what is going on."

She looked at him in shock. "Why?"

"He has a special team, they are highly skilled at SAR and I think they could help. Plus he is family. As much as we do not get along he loves his niece and he won't let her be in harms way."

"What do we tell the boys?"

"I'm not sure, they should know but, not everything much of it is classified. If you had not been what you are I …I'm not sure I would tell you as much. Only baby you are a witch and I could not keep this from you. I know it shocks you that I called your half brother but, in this I think George and I can agree on. Family comes first. Hell I'll even owe him one if he gets Sammy back. I will also try to play nice at family things."

That made his wife smile. It was a well known fact that her husband and elder brother hated each other with a deep passion. Only the fact that they both loved her kept them even remotely civil. "Are you calling Roman. Reece ,Seth?"

"I think you should make the call and them. It's more likely that their mom would call then their dad. I don't want the press to get wind of this just yet. The twins told me last week that there have been some press snooping around the base. Their Co chased them off. Seth has been just as dogged by them. He and Helen were followed on their date last week. He said Jerry found a tap on his phone as well. I think it be best if you call them and ask them to come home for the weekend. It's a holiday so it won't be so unusual."

"Ok, but what did Seth's Admiral James say about the press following his daughter?"

"He was not happy at all. He said something about sending NCIS on them for spying. You know Helen's in highly classified job."

Jessie laughed at that. It was still amusing that all her children ended up in the military. It was a slight sore spot with her husband as he had never really been a fan of the military. He had in many ways been a flower child despite his being a born and breed Republican. He had of course served his country but even she knew it had been more out of duty. He had been in the Army reserves and risen to the rank of Captain but his heart and soul had never really been in it. How he had ever fallen for her with her family history and politics was a mystery but she loved him anyway. "What about Jeb he will want to know too."

"Yes we should call him. Though he might not be able to come home. His unit has sea duty." Robert frowned as he considered his eldest son who was stationed on the Ronald Reagan as Marine.

"He has a right to know Robert he loves Sammy too."

"I know it's just he is going to feel helpless. I hate the feeling and Jeb does not do helpless well."

Jessie smiled at that. She loved Jeb as if he was her own but he was in so many ways his father's son. "I know maybe you could call in a favor and have the boys come home. This is kind of an emergency."

Robert frowned at that. He considered it and knew it would cost him dearly but for his wife's peace of mind he might do that. He just hated he would owe so many favors. "All right I'll do it." It was just too bad he would owe each of the Military services a favor. Well for Sammy and Jessie he would do it. Besides he did get along with the Army's chief of staff fairly well so that one might not cost him to dearly. George was likely to call the favor for the SG program again not his favorite but not overly bad as it would not be seen in the general public and the Navy had never really been an issue before. He did not have to many burnt bridges there. He pulled away from his wife and went to the phone it was time to call in some favors his wife needed to know her remaining children were safe and that he would do for her. Besides if he was absolutely honest with himself he wanted to be sure they were under his watchful eyes as well. Because he was not about to lose another child to these mad men. Having them take Samantha and Riley was bad enough. He might not like his daughter's husband but, he knew that if they could take a Marine as highly skilled as he was as well as his daughter they could easily take the rest of his family. Given that they wanted slayers he could see them taking more to force his hand. He was not sure he could bear to lose any of his children but, at least they had not taken Jessie. Because deep down he knew if they had he would have hand delivered the Queen of the slayers himself. She was his heart and soul and no one would harm her. He swallowed hard and was glad for once the public considered him a bastard who cheated on his wife. An image he had carefully cultivated to protect her. It seemed that it had worked thank god.

Jessie watched Rob make the calls to the military's top leaders. He knew it was costing him to make this concession to her. However she needed to know her children were safe. That included Jeb. Jeb Kinsey was her husband's son from his first marriage. A marriage that had fallen apart when she and Robert had meet. Sometimes she still felt a little guilty about falling for the then married Robert. However, in fairness to both of them Mariah Kinsey had been a bitch. She had never been faithful to Robert and had really been using him. She had trapped him into marriage and then promptly ignored him. Robert and she had come to an agreement to appear to be the perfect power couple in Washington. He needed a wife to help him and she had given him a son and heir. The fact that they now despised each other was a well guarded secret. Then they had meet at a white house function. Jessie had been young and Robert was over fifteen years her senior but he had been so handsome and strong. She had fallen for him almost at once. He had saved her from being ogled by someone and she had fallen hard. They had danced together and just fit. She had tried to stay away aware he had a wife and young son however the heart wants what the heart wants and she had soon found herself in his arms and bed. It was one of the reasons George hated him so. Because he as an older married man had seduced his 18 year old younger sister. George did not consider it honorable. He never considered that Jessie had wanted it as much or more then Robert. However that had been water under the bridge. She still remembered the scandal. However one thing Robert was good at was playing the press. He had soon come out of it looking good because somehow Mariah's sins came out and it overshadowed his affair. They had been portrayed as star crossed lovers fleeing the wicked witch of the west. The fact that Mariah Kinsey had made dozens of enemies in the press corps saved them. In the end they had married and Roman and Reece had been born a scant five months later. However by now she had become the darling of the press with Jeb clinging to her and Robert when his mother ran off with her lover to Spain. She had become the earth mother saving the orphan. Not that Jeb was but who was she to argue with the press. They saved her and she was grateful. Her family was going to get through this. Besides maybe the boys might have some ideas on how to help.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.

Six Degrees…

Part Six

Samantha Finn woke her head pounding. She looked around and noted she was in a small room on a cot. She tried to sit up but felt nauseous at the attempt. She laid back down. Her hand went to her head and felt a rather large lump. She closed her eyes as the world spun about and tried to remember what had happened. The events came to her slowly as it was hard to sort through everything. She suddenly recalled Riley. He had been with her. She tried once more to get up to find him. However that attempt failed as consciousness fled her. She fell back on to the cot out cold. Her last thought was I hope Riley got away because I'm not going anywhere for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George Hammond called his best team back to the base. He hated to do this but there was no real choice. For the first time in years he had to agree with his brother in law and he hated it. He just prayed that they could find Sam. He had not seen his niece in several years but he loved her none the less. He had been very proud of her choice to join both the Naval Reserves and the Peace Corps. While her primary occupation had been the corps she had still done her duty to their country. Something he applauded and if it annoyed her father well so much the better. He had only wished she had followed him into the Air Force but one could not have everything. He of course understood why she had chosen the Navy. To Sam who was an avid sailor there really was no choice. However now she needed him and he was not about to let her down. He knew that Robert had to be desperate to call him for help. While a part of him wanted to gloat a deeper part was highly worried. Sam and her husband were no pushovers. He still wondered what it was that Riley Finn did? His file was classified and even his not so considerable clearances had been rejected. George had been rather shocked to learn that Sam had resigned from the Peace Core. Of course he had been even more shocked to learn that while on her last mission she had been kidnapped and later saved by her future husband. He had meet Riley Finn only twice before. The young man was a hard core Marine. One he would have stolen for the SGC under other circumstances. He had however been ordered not to even approach the man by the President himself. That had gotten his attention. However it was clear that whatever program that young man was involved in it had caught Sam up in it. She had returned to active duty and only said she now was able to work with Riley. Whatever it was it was not simply desk duty. George's gut told him that this was going to be dark and dirty and he knew deep down that the Trust was involved. Which was yet another reason for him to want to shoot his brother in law. However for today they were on the same page so he would ask his best team to help. Not to help Kinsey but to help him save his sister's daughter because she did not deserve to suffer for her father's sins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack O'Neill drove to Cheyenne Mountain with care. He did not want to get another ticket. The one he had gotten leaving Minnesota was bad enough. He briefly wondered if he could make the SGC pay for it? He had gotten it because he was hurting back to do a mission. He wondered what was so important that his first leave in months had been canceled? The world had better be ending or he would not be a happy camper. He wondered if Sam and Daniel were back yet?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha Carter got off her bike. She set the helmet down and grabbed her saddle bags and back pack as she headed inside the base. She was so not happy with being recalled. It had been the first vacation she had in years. Moreover she had been spending it with her father and brother. They had finally begun talking again and she had hopes that her family might just heal. She headed to her office to drop off the one bag. She would need the pack and the other bag to change after a shower. Lord she needed it a five hour ride in the hot sun took its toll. A shower might make her feel human again.

Daniel waived to Sam as he walked in. Unlike his coworkers he had stayed in town. He was just as disappointed as they were about the canceled leave. However he had managed to get most of his research finished and he had even spent a few days off world with Teal'c and his son Ryac. That had been most interesting. He was in a rather happy mood and whistled as he headed in. Teal'c was due back in an hour and he was going to meet him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Hour and Fifteen minutes Later-

SG-1 all filed into the conference room. They were surprised to see that there was food on a table in the back and drinks.

"Everyone grab a plate." Hammond said. "This is going to take a while and I know you are all likely hungry. The sooner you begin to eat the sooner we can get on with the meeting."

Jack looked at his commander then at that food. Ok this is going to be bad. Because as he looked over the table he saw that everyone of his teams favorite foods was on there. What the hell has gone wrong that the General is bribing us?

Jack said nothing and moved to get his meal. The general was right he was hungry.

Soon the team was sitting and ready to listen to their boss.

Hammond took a deep breath and said. "I need a favor."

"Whatever you need sir we will do it." Sam Carter said with a smile.

George smiled at his other goddaughter. He hated he would be sending her into danger as well. However she was highly skilled and he had a feeling that she would be needed.

"Thank you Sam." He said shocking them all by his personal form of address. While they all knew that Sam and the General's families had been close it was not something they generally acknowledged. The general was a good and fair officer who rarely let personal feeling enter into the equation. Clearly something had changed.

"I'm afraid I need you all for a mission here on Earth. It is not normally the SGC preview so I have to ask for volunteers. You all are of course free to decline this mission."

"What's the mission sir?" Sam asked "You know I'll help."

" My other goddaughter has been kidnapped."

This made Jack sit up straight. He looked at the now pale Samantha Carter.

"Sir Sammy's been kidnapped who? how and when? What about Riley?"

Her team mates looked confused.

"Commander Samantha Finn United States Navy was kidnapped at least a week ago along with her husband Marine Lt. Colonel Riley Finn from Mexico. They were visiting friends that Sam had made while in the Peace Corp."

This had O'Neill's brow rising. Navy and Peace Corp ok that's not strange at all.

He got a hard look from his second in command. "So, how do we know this?"

"Colonel Finn escaped and washed up on the Mexico Shore."

"So the farm boy escaped. He left Sam behind? I'm surprised the Sharks did not get him." Sam said harshly. She did not like Riley at all. She had not liked that Sammy had followed him into a program that even she could not hack into. It had all felt off and evil. Sam was certain her friend had ended up working for the NID. It was not something she wanted for her. She had been doing so well in the Peace Corp. Sam had always expected she would resign from the Navy after her first tour was over. However, when she meet Riley that had all changed. She had gone from being balanced to all out warrior mode. Sam had almost not recognized her at the christening. She had been fit enough to pass for any of the SGC teams. Gone was the Peace Corp worker and in her place was a person who'd fit in as a guard of Poseidon's Palace. She also did not like the feel of several of Riley's friends. They just pinged her radar. Especially the small blonde Elizabeth Summers who was Roland's godmother.

"Don'tcha know? The sharks don't like the corn-fed types. Carter there no need to be harsh. The Colonel might have a reason he got loose." O'Neill snarked.

"As to that I'm told he has amnesia to some extent. Only the fact he was wearing dog tags and washed up on the shore of a former NCIS agent let us know what had happened so quickly." The general said.

"So won't NCIS be looking into this sir?" O'Neill asked.

Hammond nodded. "Yes, but it is Mexico and frankly we have reason to believe that either the NID or the Trust is involved."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "We?"

"Yes we Colonel."

They all spun around and were shocked to see Kinsey walk in. He took the seat next to George Hammond and handed him a file. "I just got this. Jessie says she's still alive but that's all she can tell. She's calling her friend Rupert to see if he can help."

"Who's that Robert?"

"The New Head of the SWC. Jessie said they already got a call because of Finn."

This got him a dark look. "Will they be a problem? Will they help us? Are they your allies?"

Kinsey snorted. "About as much as your team. The Queen's dated Riley and seems to still have a soft spot for him. Also my contacts at NCIS told me she knows David. So it should be interesting. I'm certain she will help because I had Jessie send them a copy of the note I got."

"You did?" This seemed to shock George Hammond which made his team very nervous.

"George I like power but, I'm no fool. There is no way in hell I'm getting on her bad side again."

"Again?"

"Long story not really relevant for the moment. Just has to do with how she and Riley meet and how come I'm stuck with him as a son in law. Personally she got revenge in a way I can't fight. I don't like him but Sammy loves him. I also know he loves her and despite appearances I certain he did not leave her behind by choice."

Carter snorted at that. "Ah huh, so we are going after Sammy then?"

"Yes" Both men said at once.

"Excuse me I'm confused?" Daniel said.

"What's to be confused about. Danny boy. It seems we are going to rescue Kinsey's kid from some big bad. We have another team or so also either on the way or joining us. Isn't that right sir?" Jack gave them all a really hard look. He had not realized that there were so many connections between his second and not only the general but Kinsey as well.

"Yes, son that is true. However, I still want SG-1 to help. I have a feeling they will need back up."

"So when do we go?" Carter asked. "More importantly how do we go? They will be well ahead of us."

Kinsey smiled. "You will beam there."

This caused SG-1 to look at him in shock.

"I want my daughter safe. I don't care how you do it. I know we are not friends Samantha but you and Sam are. I need your help. She's pregnant and can't fight her way out. Riley was clearly injured trying to save her. He's not doing well at the moment even if he is under care. I need to know that the best people will be there for her."

Carter nodded. She hated Kinsey but he was right Sam was her friend.

"Ok Kinsey we'll do it." O'Neill said "But you so owe us."

He nodded having expected that.

TBC…..


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday, September 08, 2011

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.

Six Degrees…

Part Seven

Robert Kinsey hated the idea that he would owe SG-1 anything. However for his family he would do it. He couldn't save Sam alone. He nodded at O'Neill resisting the desire to snark at him. Alienating him would hardly help the situation. For once he would not let the Colonel get under his skin.

"Has the president been informed sir?" Samantha Carter asked. She realized that this kidnapping could have implications for their country. While none of them liked Kinsey he was a rather important political figure.

"Yes, he has. I have told him if I have to I will resign."

This news shocked everyone in the room. Kinsey was all about power and his even thinking about resigning brought home how serious he was about doing whatever he had to save his daughter.

"I may love my job, but my family comes first. I have my other children coming home soon to be under protection and my wife is already under guard. I will not put them at risk. I do not want to think that anyone else would be taken but at this point I am unwilling to put it to the test. George I think you should bring your family in too."

Hammond gave him a hard look. "Why?"

"Because I don't trust these bastards. I'm not sure if they made the connection but, if they have?"

The general paled and reached for his phone. He was dialing even as Kinsey looked on clearly worried. It was then that SG-1 understood that this could be deadly serious.

Jack motioned for them to go. To give Hammond a few minutes of privacy and them time to gear up. This was not going to be fun at all. He just hoped that they did not have their usual luck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie sat and waited. It was not something she did well. She hated that her beloved daughter was in danger. It enraged her that someone would dare attack her family. While she understood her husband had not always been an easy man to get along with the idea that someone would hold her daughter responsible for his choices was unnerving to say the least. Anyone that really knew Sam would know that nine times out of ten she was opposed to her father in the political sense. She loved him but the truth was she was not a fan of his policies at all. In recent years that divide had gone up. In fact they were often shouting at each other. Jessie had tried to mediate but it had been hard. Because in the end she loved Robert with all her heart and soul. While she could see Sam's point she knew Robert always did what he thought was right. Even she did not always agree with his choices but she had always supported him. Just as Sam did with Riley. Which of course annoyed Robert as the two men clashed often. She sighed and sipped her tea praying that her other children would arrive soon so she would worry less.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mike helped his house guest out of the bathroom. He was glad that he was able to at least use it on his own. Playing home health aide had never been in his retirement plans. The young man was clearly in fine shape even if he did look like someone worked him over. He was clearly not someone who had been taken easily. Which worried Mike deeply. It suggested that whoever had kidnapped him and his wife had been highly skilled professionals. Not that that was hard to find now days in Mexico. He hoped that help arrived soon. He loathed sitting around doing nothing. Plus he could see his guest was restless. He reminded him a lot of Gibbs in that way. Of course he had a boyish charm that the Probie never had but, still there was that I'm going to save the world complex and it would be dangerous once the boy became more mobile. Franks did not look forward to trying to contain him when his wits returned a bit more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy followed Ziva and Tony into the NCIS bull pen. She noted that Agent Gibbs was waiting there with Tim McGee and Director Vance. She smiled as she saw Leon. He was one of the few American directors she liked. He was a fairly straight forward and understood that sometimes rules had to be bent. Unlike other agency directors he had often proved helpful without her having to use undo influence. It was often quid pro quo but she was not one to complain.

"Leon it is good to see you." She said with a smile.

At this informal greeting several heads snapped to face her. Gibbs was holding a coffee and clearly not looking either happy or welcoming. Oh well Jennifer had warned her he was a bear at times.

"It is good to see you Lady Elizabeth." Vance said addressing her by her more formal title.

Buffy rolled her eyes and replied. "My name is Buffy Leon. I thought we agreed?"

He smiled at that and sipped his own coffee. He reached to the desk nest to him and handed her a steaming cup.

Buffy took it with a smile. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Vance chuckled.

Gibbs glared. "Are we done with the meet the meet and greet. We have a Naval officer to find."

Buffy sipped her coffee and then turned to Gibbs. "I am well aware of that Agent Gibbs. However, being polite costs us nothing. What have you got Leon?" She asked promptly ignoring him.

"Mike Franks found Riley Finn. It seems he ended up on his beach."

"Figures, gods tend to not like Scooby's even those who are only associates. I guess Poseidon spit him out."

"I'm surprised sharks did not get him." Gibbs snarked.

"They don't like the corn fed types Gibbs, Riley was likely to wholesome of a meal." Buffy said.

"We should head up to MTAC. We can call Mike Franks and connect with the SGC and General Hammond. It seems that Robert Kinsey has called in some favors and wants his team SG-1 to help us." Leon said.

Buffy brow raised at that. "Well this should be interesting." She replied thinking quickly about what this could mean for their team dynamics. Maybe she would need Dawn and Faith after all.

"Why would the Air Force be sending us a team? I don't need amateurs in my investigation." Gibbs said clearly not liking this situation at all. "They will get in the way."

Vance sighed he had expected this challenge from Gibbs. He had hoped not but then it was Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs this is a joint operation between the SWC, the SGC and NCIS. You will give your full cooperation to both teams or I will have another team go."

"I thought this was important." Tony asked. "I mean you want the best team right?"

"Yes, I do, however we need team players. This is not about arresting the kidnappers. This is about rescuing Samantha Finn. If you manage to catch the perpetrators then that is well and good. Your primary goal is to secure her safety."

"Why?" Gibbs demanded. He did not like to be told how to do his job. "Why is this officer so important?"

Buffy grinned. "If you don't know Gibbs then maybe we should not tell you."

He spun around and glared at Buffy moving into her personal space to try to intimidate her.

Leon rolled his eyes at this move and Ziva tried and failed to hide a giggle.

Gibbs glared and Buffy smiled.

"She is Robert Kinsey's daughter."

Gibbs froze he suddenly got why so many agencies might be involved. He did not like that he did not recognize two of them. "Why the SGC and SWC who and what are they? Why are they involved and what do they bring to the table?"

Buffy moved around Gibbs and said. "We the SWC brings connections that can smooth the situation in Mexico. I understand that you are not exactly welcome there Agent Gibbs, something about killing a Mexican."

Gibbs froze and shot her a dark look then he looked at Leon who merely shrugged. He guessed that Buffy had full team backgrounds but, having it confirmed was a bit unnerving.

"Fair point, SWC and SGC what the hell are they?"

"That is need to know agent Gibbs. However, I will tell you this. Kinsey was offered his daughter back if he turned over one of our agents to these kidnappers. Fortunately Robert is smart enough to know that would piss me off."

Ziva paled and gasped. "Who?"

"No one in particular as far as we can tell Ziva. Kinsey may be a bastard but he is not about to piss us off again."

Ziva nodded. "I guess your warning him about mounting his head on your wall worked."

"Yeah, it did. Of course Giles added his two bits and Jenny well she was downright scary."

Ziva nodded. That she could believe.

At the name Gibbs flinched. So he still cares. Interesting. Buffy thought. However that would need to wait.

"Director can you make a call for me. I want Faith and Dawn in on this."

"What's the number?"

Buffy handed him a satellite phone number and he dialed it. A voice answered.

"Hello."

"Faith it's me. I need you and Dawn in on this mission."

"Sure B. We can wrap things up here. It's all 5 x 5."

"Full gear Faith this is going to be a mess. Oh call Giles and tell him I need him and maybe Jenny too."

"Sure thing. Should we meet you there?"

"Yeah, and Faith have Dawn call Graham and check on Roland."

"Sure thing. Anything else?"

"No we will be leaving soon. I'm guessing we will be meet my the SG-1 there. Tell Dawn no bugging Dr. Jackson until this is over."

Faith laughed at that. "Yeah, like that will work. I have to skate if we are to meet you on time."

"Keep safe. It's Tuesday after all."

"Yeah, I know." Faith said as she rang off.

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday, November 08, 2011

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

By: FireWolfe

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.

Six Degrees or some such bull shit...

Part Eight Traveling First Class

"I hope everyone is packed we have a plane waiting for us at Ronald Reagan." Buffy said."We need to get moving if we are to solve this situation in a satisfactory way."

"Oh and what kind of plane did t you get?" Gibbs demanded not thinking that it would be anything worthwhile. He had figured they would get a plane from the Navy which would require a lot of favors."

Buffy gave him a dark look then said "I have ordered our Cessna Citation X from the Toronto to take us down. We should be able to get there in good time without drawing any attention. I know that under normal circumstances you might consider using a military plane, the thing is we are not sure if those who took Riley and Sam are connected to the Navy in any way. Plus we want to fly in under the Council and that can't be done in a military plane. So who is all going?"

"I thought those planes were only owned by commercial airlines?" Tim said he looked impressed at the type of transport they would be using.

"Generally they are. However, we picked up several because various world powers would not let us use the Concorde."

"Hey even I know that plane was retired in 1993." Tony said.

"Yeah, well it was still wicked fast and we had an offer for several at a really good price. Oh well this will do. Now, back on track here who is going with me?"

Director Vance spoke up before Gibbs could. "Gibbs, you David and DiNozzo and McGee are going, I also want you to take Ducky and Sciuto. No arguments. I have a feeling all your skills will be needed. Take anything you think you might need for this mission. It is vital that we retrieve Samantha Finn. I can say without a doubt that many lives may well depend on that happening." His eyes locked with Buffy who nodded.

"We understand Kinsey's position and have taken steps to deal with it, if he becomes …troublesome. However, his willingness to come to us has helped a lot which is part of the reason I am here personally. I may be friends with Sam and Riley but, this is beyond even that. We were fortunate that in a way that it was Sam and Riley that were taken. Some others might not be as willing to let us help."

"That could have been a problem." Vance said.

"Yes, we would have withdrawn from the United States." Buffy said. "As it is we are on alert. I am hoping to resolve this, but I won't risk my girls."

Vance nodded.

Gibbs looked angry clearly something was going on he knew nothing about and the look on the Director's face said it was deadly serious. However, he would not ask for now. He made a mental note to have McGee and Abby look into this SWC. Somehow his gut told them they were in the middle of this mess.

"Let's go then." He said to his team and gave Buffy a significant look.

She rolled her eyes and said. "We will call if we have any news Director."

He nodded at that.

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9 Impressed**

Monday, November 14, 2011  
Disclaimer: Please See Part One

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.

Six Degrees or some such bull shit...

Part 9 Impressed

Tony was impressed. He had to admit this plane was classy. It was clear that whoever this lady was she had a lot of power and money at her disposal. That made him a little bit wary. He looked over at McGee who clearly agreed. His fellow agent had taken a seat and pulled out his computer. He noted that Miss Summers merely rolled her eyes at this. It showed Tony that she was used to geeks. Interesting because he would not have considered her one by a long shot, then again, she was shrewd and no push over. She kind of reminded him of a cross between how Kate had been with Jenny and Ziva mixed in. Her manners presence however was all Gibbs. She radiated power and she was clearly used to having her orders obeyed. It was almost like she was a general. Not that she was in the military or had ever been, but that was the vibe she gave off. It was weird to be slightly unnerved by someone who only weighed about 100 pounds soaking wet. However years of experience told him that one could not judge a book by its cover. He would watch and learn. He looked around the plane and saw several others. He noted that they all seemed to differ to Summers.

"Hey Buffy how are you?" The tall marine asked.

Buffy walked over to him and gave him a hug."I'm doing good Graham. I  
Thought you were in Colorado?"

He shook his head at that."I was but got ordered to come join you. It seems Kinsey wanted me with you. He told me to tell you he is sending back up. He trusts you but wants you to have some special resources. I have the files here. Ah…it's for your eyes only unless you think they need to know. The president said he will ok whatever clearances you need for the NCIS team."

Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. "I take it that the special asset is how you got here so quickly?"

"Yes, and the how is in that file. Ah, Buffy it will seriously blow your mind." He was smiling at this.

"Lovely, is this like Sunnydale?"

"Crazier." Graham said.

"Wonderful." Was all Buffy said as she took the case with the files and sat down to read? "I am supposed to be on vacation you know."

Graham looked at her and grinned."But Buffy it's Tuesday."

Buffy rolled her eyes and said."Dawn put you up to saying that didn't she?"

Graham laughed and Buffy smiled despite the seriousness of the situation. She had missed his dry humor.

Gibbs could not believe that they were joking. However he said nothing even as he wondered how this Marine had gotten from Colorado to Washington so quickly. Nothing on this case made a lick of sense. However that did not matter he was going to solve it with or without help. He looked around and saw the same determination on his teams faces. They would do this. He took a seat and hoped the flight would be swift and smooth.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10 Flight**

Tuesday, November 29, 2011  
Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Six Degrees or some such bull shit...

Part 10 Flight

The flight to Mexico had been swift. The two teams got off and the heat hit them. Buffy sighed and enjoyed the warmth. She had been spending way too much time in the northern part of America and Europe lately. The heat of Mexico was a welcome relief. She looked around and smiled as she spotted a tall brunette.  
"This way, our ride is here."

Gibbs growled. He was clearly not happy that they would not be gaining their own transportation. However he also knew that time was of the essence. He followed Buffy over to the tall young woman who was clearly waiting for them.  
"Hey Buffy, I'm glad you made it in one piece."

"Yeah it was a decent flight for once."

Dawn laughed at that. "We have the cars over here. "

Gibbs came up to them and asked."Cars?"

"Yeah, we figured we would need more than one. Plus I figured that you might like your own set of wheels."

Gibbs almost smiled at that. Maybe this would not be as bad as he thought.  
"Plus we so did not want to be cramped, cramped in with a grumpy Buffy so not of the good."

Buffy playfully smacked her sister as Gibbs smile faded.

"What about the Air Force people are they here yet?"

"Well they weren't as of half an hour ago. But, Giles said they would likely be here soon. It seems they have some special transportation arrangements too."

Buffy nodded not sure she liked that idea. "Is Giles coming?"

"Yes and he's bringing her. I don't think he will be here until tomorrow at the earliest. They had to tie some things up and arrange for Robinson to step in while Giles is out of London. You know to make sure the world doesn't end while we look for Sam and Riley."  
Buffy nodded but Gibbs frowned. "What about Xander?"

"Giles has recalled him. He will be staying with Robinson to help. You know he got hurt in that last pickup. He's supposed to be on medical leave but, you know how he is. This may be a good thing though because he can help Robinson and feel useful."  
Buffy nodded. Xander always did try to do more than he should. She loved him for it but it did make her worry. Of course having him in London would be a relief. He could heal and still feel useful. Plus if she was honest the slayers that would come with him would help keep a lid on the city. She almost pitied the local vamps. Xander's slayers from Africa were very efficient at slaying vampires and demons.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11 Dust Balls**

Tuesday, November 29, 2011  
Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Six Degrees or some such bull shit...

Part 11 Dust Balls

If Gibbs wondered who the woman they were talking about was he did not ask. For the moment he was far more interested in reaching his friends house and beginning the investigation. While he was forced to accept help he had no qualms about moving before it arrived. He could hardly be faulted for doing his job. He grabbed the keys that the Brunette tossed at him and his team followed him to the Dark SUV. He almost sighed in relief. He had half expected a sedan of some sort. Clearly cars was meant as a generic term. Then again maybe the kid did not see that there was a distinction. He pushed that thought aside and climbed in. Tony and Tim stored the bags while he made sure the women knew where they were going.

"We have directions Agent Gibbs." Buffy said."Thanks for asking."She flashed him a smiled which was for the first time friendly. Gibbs decided that maybe it was just the stress that was making her touchy. Gibbs reached for his gun as several men approached the group carrying large trunks.

"Hey Jorge how is it going man." Graham asked. He held up his hands to show he was not armed. This movement made Gibbs even more wary.  
However the tall Hispanic man merely smiled. "I am good The Don he has sent supplies. He does not like that someone is messing around with your people. He said he has no information on it but our people are checking into it. It was shocking to learn the colonel and his lady were taken. It is against the rules. Someone will pay if they are helping with this."  
"We know, Don Alexandro has always acted with honor. We appreciate his assistance."  
Jorge seemed to be looking at Buffy. Graham saw this and blushed. "Oh forgive my manners. Jorge this is Buffy Summers and her team."

"Lady Buffy it is an honor. I am Jorge Martinez" Jorge said bowing to Buffy and shocking the NCIS team. It was clear to them that this man was one of the contacts that Buffy and Graham had spoken of. He was clearly wealthy and powerful but he had been sent by someone else. Someone who was clearly not willing to get on Buffy and Graham's bad side; that made Gibbs a little nervous because he was rather certain that his man and his employer were not the standard upstanding citizens of this nation.

Buffy smiled brightly at the man and returned his bow much to his surprise. "I am honored to meet you Jorge. I am so glad your people are helping us with this. It is of vital importance to me personally. I won't forget any help you can give us."

This brought a huge smile to the man's face. "We know, we brought you some things that maybe you could use. We know customs can be a trifle difficult with some items."  
Buffy grinned and watched him open the trunk. Gibbs almost gasped at the many weapons lying inside. A second trunk was carried over with similar gear.  
"We have also arranged for you to be able to fuel at our out posts if you need."

"We won't abuse that trust." Buffy said with a solemn voice. "Your business is not our concern for the moment. As long as it does not cross into my world I will not interfere."  
"We appreciate that." Jorge said and he then said "I must go. I have to check in and get a report. If we hear anything we will send someone to Senior Franks. They will have the code pass as discussed with Graham."

"Fair enough" Buffy said."Thank you and your employer again for us."

"Miss Kennedy and Miss Willow saved Don Alexandro's daughter that is something we can never repay. Marta is dear to us all."

Buffy nodded and for once was grateful for Kennedy's rashness. In this case it had brought them a lot of good will in certain sectors of Mexican society. She was not going to complain about that. It also did not hurt that Donna Theresa was a gifted Wiccan who was willing to help them at times. Plus Don Alexandro's brother was a Catholic priest who was also useful in their fight. It was sometimes good to have allies who could step up even if one did not really like their business.

SG-1 looked down onto the Earth. They checked their gear. It was just about time to go.  
"Well campers it's off to Mexico." Jack O'Neill said.

"Sir do you have the transponders?"

"Yes Carter. I have the baubles. "

His second rolled her eyes. However given the situation she wanted to take no chances. The special transponders were all hooked into their dog tags and watches. They expected to lose these if they were captured. She hoped by having obvious ones on them that in the event of their capture the ones that were inside their bodies would be missed. It was a back up so that the SGC could track them on earth. She was still not certain that this was not related to their program and she was not taking any chances. Fortunately for once the Colonel was going along without a lot of protests. She checked her gear and nodded to the Colonel. The others were already to go. Well I guess it's time to beam down. I so blame Star Trek for that reference she thought.

SG-1 beamed down about half a mile from their target's home. Oh well it was a nice day for a walk. To think I joined the Air Force to avoid all this walking. Yep that plan so worked, then again Sam was in the Navy and got nabbed in the jungle who'd have figured that. I just wish we had some transport. Maybe we can rent a car in town.  
Daniel followed the others. However his mind was cataloging the various ruins they passed. I wish I had time to stop and take a look. Maybe I should plan a Mexican vacation? I bet I could get Jack to come if I promised to go deep sea fishing. That might actually be a little fun.

Teal'c noted that the area was very warm. It reminded him a little of some of the planets he had visited in the past. The sun was and heat was a welcome change from the cold and snow of Colorado. He was enjoying this trip already. Rarely did he get a chance to explore the home world of the Tauri. He was surprised at the difference in this area. It was clear that this part of the world had a far older civilization. It was interesting. He saw several ruins of small Pyramids and wondered if they too had been built by the Gaould? It was something to ask about after this mission was completed.  
The SUV's flew down the road. Gibbs was in the lead but Buffy was on his bumper much to the dismay of the others.

"Damn it Buffy slow down." Dawn called out."I so should have taken the keys."

"Yeah think." Faith said."I'm driving next time."

"Oh like that be so much better?" Graham said holding on for dear life. He could not believe he let Buffy Drive. I must be insane….to have forgotten her driving habits.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm just trying to keep up." Buffy said as she shifted gears.  
SG-1 saw a cloud of dust coming.

"Take cover!" Jack shouted he forgot for a moment that they were on earth in supposedly friendly territory. Sg-1 ran behind some rocks off the side of the road as several SUVs came flying down the road.

"Holy Hannah they are almost flying." Sam said. "Sir, they are headed toward Frank's house. This might be a problem."

Jack gave her a dark look. "Yeah, could be. We so need wheels."

Teal'c looked at him strange."A vehicle would be advantageous."

"Teal'c that's what Jack meant. It's slang. Maybe it's the other teams?"

"Like we would get that lucky; let's go it's not far now and we have to find out what the heck is going on."

Mike Franks picked up his cell phone. He glared at the thing. "Franks."

"Mike its Gibbs we are about five minutes out. Has the USAF showed yet?"

"No, no sign of them. Of course I'm not expecting them until later. "

"Ok, so any leads?"

"No, your Marine is still kind of out of it. But damn the boy is tough. He keeps trying to go out after his wife. He may not know a lot but he knows to go after her. At least he isn't puking anymore."

"Great image, we have company and we are bringing some gifts. It seems someone named Don Alexandro knows our friends. He promised help and fuel stops."

Mike whistled at that."Ok that's interesting. It might make life easier as he is respected in both the legitimate and underworld."

"Good to know. See you in five." Gibbs hung up. Mike sighed life was about to get interesting. He himself had truce of sorts with the Don. Well at least they could look in the jungles without being hunted by his people and that was a good thing.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Monday, January 02, 2012

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Six Degrees or some such bull shit... 

Part 12 It Begins

They arrived at Mike Frank's house and began to unload the vehicles. Dawn was almost ready to kiss the ground. Buffy's glare however stopped her from doing so. Well Buffy was right this time. Sadly it seemed that Agent Gibbs drove as bad as Buffy. Dawn had never thought that possible. However she was not about to let her sister off the hook just because some Navy cop made her seem careful; it was against the rules of sibling rivalry to be nice to her elder sister. Buffy rolled her eyes at Dawns antics. You would think that by now she would have matured a little. Ok so maybe she was till kind of young but really the pretending to pray and clinging to the hand holds and almost kissing the ground was a bit much. She was a safe driver after all. She had not had an accident in several years. Ever since she had lived in Europe her driving had improved. She grinned when she thought of how she finally learned to drive. The driving lessons by Mario had been one of the best birthday gifts ever. She pushed that happy thought aside as the NCIS agents seemed to be gathering around their supplies.

"Agent Gibbs we are more than happy to share, but before we do there is something you have to agree too."

Gibbs gave Buffy a dark look. "What?" He had not been happy when all they had been cleared to bring with them had been their standard side arm and one spare clip of ammo. It was not even what he normally carried. Of course he had his knife and knew that Tony, Ziva and even Tim did as well but he knew they were heading into the jungle and their weapons would hardly be suitable.

"Don Alexandro is an ally of my agency. He is mostly a legitimate businessman or at least he is trying to become one. However that being said he has allies and ties to several groups that are not so legit. This however does not generally concern my people as we leave the law enforcement to those who are trained in it. We don't like or necessarily agree with the business that he is in. However we help when and where it is needed. Sometimes that means we help those that are not exactly white hats to your agency. For us it's all about saving lives."

Gibbs was not happy. However he saw the trunks and this was Mexico not the US. So he decided to be diplomatic. Or at least what he considered diplomatic. "So I won't shoot the bandits then."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You also won't mention anything you see or hear. It is not to be used against them. We are being trusted here Gibbs and I won't let you abuse it. My people have to work here and in the rest of South America after you and your swabbies go home. I need to be on good terms with the Don."

Gibbs glared. "I'm an officer of the law."

"Yeah well America is on the other side of the boarder along with your jurisdiction Agent Gibbs. I do believe that you have used that small detail to your advantage before so do so again."

Gibbs stiffened. "Is that a threat Summers?"

Buffy smiled and it was dark and feral. "Yes, it is. I am a legally recognized law officer in this country agent Gibbs. I know about your past visits here and what you have done so if you decide to breach our agreement well….then I will be required to act on what I know to be your past actions. All I am asking is that for the duration of this mission you have a live and let live attitude. You are here under my watch and frankly under my protection without it ….well let's just say you would be sitting in a Mexican jail cell."

Tony flinched at this and knew Gibbs was about to lose his temper. Fortunately Mike Franks chose that moment to come out and shout at him. "Probie don't antagonize Buffy. You can't intimidate her and she has more power here than you or me. So back off if you want to help with this case. If not get in that SUV and drive straight back to the airport. We don't have time for you to have a pissing contest with her especially since you would lose."

Gibbs looked a bit shocked that Mike would take Buffy's side however he stopped protesting much to the surprise of his team.

Buffy chuckled at that and went over and gave Mike a hug. "So how are you old timer?"

"Who you callin old little girl, I'm in my prime and could out drink you and out fight you any day of the week."

Faith laughed at the look of annoyance that crossed Buffy's face for being called little. "B he has a point. You are a cheap date."  
"Beer's bad." Buffy said now grinning. Mike Franks was a lot of fun. He would be a valuable resource here.

"So Mike you have any news?" Faith asked."I thought we were supposed to meet some fly boys here."

"Well they ain't here yet. Your Marine's sleeping in the spare room. Seems he's finally not puking his guts out. Last time he was awake he finally recalled his name rank and serial number. Buffy he looks like he spent several hours sparing with you or Faith."

Buffy frowned at this. "How long do you think he was in the ocean?"

"A few hours, I'm honestly not sure how he did not drown. The boy is massively sun burnt. I think someone tossed him off a boat and he drifted a bit. I found a rather large piece of drift wood down the beach. I think maybe he was holding onto it and used it to stay afloat. I am hoping that we can use one of McGee's fancy programs to figure out where he drifted in from."

"It might be a good place to start. As you can see Don Alexandro left us some presents. He also offered to fuel us up if we end up in his areas. He is also passing the word we are out looking for Sam. We hope this will prevent issues."

"Maybe with his people, the Federalies may not be so friendly. You know that Colonel Hernandez does not like you much."

Dawn snickered and Faith laughed out loud. The NCIS team looked to Mike for an explanation.

"Yeah well, he was rude."

Franks laughed. "Yes he was but did you really have to throw him through a third story window? I mean it was a diplomatic event Buffy."

"Ah yeah," Buffy said with a smirk. "He grabbed my ass."

Tony looked at Buffy with interest and Ziva smiled. She had once wished to do the same thing to a rival of her father's back in Israel. It was something to keep in mind for the future. It might just discourage unwanted advances.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tony looked up and noticed some dust moving. "Boss we have incoming."

Gibbs followed his gaze and spotted four figures walking up. He noted their pace and gait.  
"It looks like the Air Force has arrived."

Buffy followed his gaze. She knew from the briefing that SG-1 was a team of four. Three men and a woman who were coming because Sam's father Robert Kinsey had asked them to, that raised a red flag for both her and Giles. Neither of them liked Kinsey in the least. Looking over at Gibbs she could tell the NCIS agent was looking forward to this team as much as she was. Oh well she take whatever allies she could get against Kinsey. That man made her seriously consider removing the no kill humans rule. However he was Sam's father and he did seem to care about her and maybe even Riley so she would try to play nice with his team.

"Sir how are we going to work this situation, I mean we can't tell these people what we do." Samantha Carter asked.

"Well we tell the truth, at least a bit. We are a specialized team with a great deal of experience with search and rescue." Jack O'Neill said.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Yeah Jack but it's usually us who have to escape and rescue each other."

"Yeah and your point, we have experience Daniel and it is true to some extent. The rest is classified. I don't like Kinsey but, this is not about him. It's about Sam and Riley Finn. From what I have read they are outstanding service people and deserve our help. Besides it might keep Kinsey off our back for a bit, that alone would be worth it."

Sam nodded agreeing even if Sam was her friend she had to agree with the Colonel keeping Kinsey out of the SGC and owing them a favor was worth it all other considerations aside.

"I do hope we secure transport O'Neill. It would speed up our search." Teal'c said changing the subject.

"I plan on renting vehicles; I just wanted to see where we would be looking first. It would not be wise to not have the proper transport." Jack said thought he had to agree walking was a waste of time and energy.

As they walked up they were greeted with weapons drawn.

'Gee paranoid much' O'Neill thought. However he did not think snarking right off the bad would make him or his team any friends. Instead he raised a hand in a friendly wave. "Hello, is there a Michael Franks here?"

"That would be me, are you SG-1?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill I'm here with my team to assist you in finding Samantha Finn."

"Glad to see you could make it Colonel. Come on up we have a lot to go over."

SG-1 followed both men over to the others. It seemed that maybe things would finally begin to happen.

TBC….


	13. Chapter 13

July 02, 2012

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

A/N: Sorry for the delay real life has been busy. I will try to update more often. This and other works can also be found at twisting the hellmouth under Fire Wolfe. has been difficult to update so I have posted some works there.

Fire

Six Degrees or some such bull shit...

Part 13

The group entered Mike's house were greeted by Riley who was stumbling out of his room. He was trying to pull on a shirt that was clearly Mike's and had on boots that were only partially tied. Jack O'Neill winced that Marine looked like he had gone three rounds with Teal'c. Leroy Jethro Gibbs rarely felt pity for anyone much less a fellow Marine. Yet the look of fear and panic on Finn's face made him feel it. He could well imagine the fear the man must have for his lost wife. He was clearly a man used to taking care of his own issues and he was clearly eager to look for his wife now that he was awake. While that was admirable it was also foolish as he was clearly barely standing or even functioning on more than auto pilot.

Buffy sighed and moved with shocking speed. She caught her former lover with ease when he stumbled. He would have cracked his head open if Buffy had not caught him. Her strong arms moved picked a now passed out Riley up with ease. This action was noted by the other two teams who were stunned at the casual display of power. Jack felt his hand go to his weapons certain that there was no way the blonde girl was human. However before he or Gibbs could draw a weapon he heard a click of a round being chambered. "Ease off there flyboy, probie I thought I taught you better than that. There ain't no reason to get all trigger happy. Buffy and her team are merely a little different then you or I. Yes she has some wicked power but, I would be willing to bet she is not the only one here with a few surprises." Mike gave Teal'c a hard look. The Jaffa warrior merely raised a brow. He was surprised at the speed in which the human warrior moved. It was reminiscing of how O'Neill moved. Clearly this MikeFranks had military training as well.

Buffy ignored them as she laid Riley gently on the couch. She motioned for Dawn who came over bringing a medical kit with her.

"Buffy this stuff is strong. Are you sure it will be ok to use on Riley? I mean….he's not….well…"

"Yeah, he will be ok. I checked. Diana checked and it won't hurt him and will probably help clear his mind up some. Dawnie we need him coherent to find Sam. Besides he would want to help her. He loves her you know."

Dawn sighed and pulled out the bottle of medicine. "Ok but, if it makes him all cranky don't say I did not warn you."

Buffy chuckled at this as she gently pushed a stray hair from his face. "Well when we find Sam she'll put him in a good mood again. "Buffy took the bottle and shook it then opened it and poured some down Riley's throat.

Gibbs was shocked at the girl's actions however he could not stop it. He noted that SG-1 was no more happy then he was. However they like himself were being prevented from acting by Mike's rather pointed support.

Buffy watched as the liquid went down her former lover's throat. The magical potion would help make Riley more coherent and help him heal. It was a risky move as it could cause harm to non-magical beings. However they had been assured that Riley had some magic in him. Not a lot but enough. His time in Sunnydale and his current mission had caused him to absorb magic. Well that and the fact that somehow some way he and Sam had produced a magical child. So the potential was there if latent. She hated having to do this but time was of the essence and she knew that if Riley had been able to vote on this plan he would have agreed. He loved his wife enough to die for her. She sighed wistfully at that. Once he had been her chance…now she had other thoughts. She sighed. He's like my brother and I won't feel bad for what might have been. We just did not work. He and Sam are perfect together and I am their friend and will help bring them back together. The potion began to work and Riley suddenly jerked up.

"Sam" He called out. He would have flown of the couch but Buffy held him in place with Faith on the foot of the couch to help if needed.

"Easy there Riley. We got you. Calm down and give us a report. We will find her."

He shook his head as if coming out of a daze and said."Buffy, Faith…. What how…where's Sam and what is going on?"

"Easy Riley it will come back to you." Buffy said softly. "We will find Sam."

Riley blinked a moment and said."They took Sam…Buffy they took Sam to make Kinsey help them."

SG-1 winced. While they all hated Kinsey they had to feel bad for his daughter she was a pawn and that was not good.

"Yeah we figured but who snatched her?"

"I dunno but Buffy their eyes glowed but they could walk in the sun?" He was clearly confused. "Something about the Council and Atlantis? They said he could help them get it and that Sam had some gene thing …I don't remember…. It was some Marines Buffy they had these weird guns."

O'Neill breath caught and he swore. Gibbs looked murderous at the idea a fellow Marine could be in on this.

Buffy spun around and faced him. Well it seems the Army er…AirForce knows something, "Ok Riley it's a start we will get Sam back."

Riley nodded and leaned back suddenly tired.

"Boss Marines, could they be under orders?" Tony asked.

That got him a dark look but then Gibbs frowned. "I don't know?" He suddenly wondered just what Buffy and her people did that someone would want to control them. Jack O'Neill looked at Buffy he too was thinking about what was happening. Who were these Council people? Why did they have such pull? Marines that was not good, it reminded him of Makepeace and his team. A team sent to infiltrate the SGC. Was someone after the SGC and Atlantis? It sounded like a Gaould but why would they want Atlantis most did not have the AT Gene so the city would not work for them unless of course they were seeking hosts with the gene. Jack looked at Carter and could see she had the same thought. Maybe these Council people had the Gene. Maybe the Gaould wanted them as hosts and Sam Finn just got in the way.

Gibbs was not happy this smelled of a black op and those were never fun to deal with. He just hoped that he could sort it and save Finn's wife without having to step on to many toes. Of course if he had to he would do so. He was a NCIS agent and no one hurt his Marines and got away with it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:Please See Part One

May 23, 2012

Six Degrees or some such bull shit...

Part 14 Poor Bets

"Atlantis, damn it I so owe G twenty quid."

Buffy looked at Faith. "Ok spill."

"Well I was talking with G last week you know just shoot the breeze on how quiet it was. You know saying how it was nice we had a lull in business."

Buffy winced that was never a good idea taunting Murphy like that. "And…."

"Well he and the lady they found this old book and well you know what it had and it was about the lost city. G said it might be fun to do an expedition to find the place. Seems J found a connection to our family there. Some lost legend about the daughters Atlantis."

Buffy through up her hands and said."Of course they did and you taunted him about it something along the lines of Disney did Atlantis or about the casino in Vegas rocking."

"Well yeah it was a great Part B, just cause you got held up in Madrid don't be saying it wasn't. I mean even Little D had her groove on."

Buffy spun around and Dawn just looked sheepish.

"I just danced Buffy; I so don't want a guy right now. Schools a hassle enough you know. I just danced with a few guys and had some fun."

Buffy rolled her eyes at this but did not really have much to say about it. "Ok so what's that got to do with this?"

" or something."

Her babble made Buffy sigh and pinch her nose. "I so should not have let you go study in Africa with Xander on Spring break."

Dawn giggled but said nothing. "It was African dance you know Zulu Buffy not Mesopotamian."

Daniel's eyes grew wide at that. He wondered who these people were. How did they know the differences in dance? He was rather fascinated by this anthropological conversation it was totally unexpected.

Jack just rolled his eyes and wished they would get back on track. Gibbs watched the Air Force Colonel and he found himself agreeing with the man this conversation was clearly not relevant to their situation. However he was a little less obvious about his annoyance. Mike Franks chuckled at his former workmate's clear attempt at patience.

"Buffy, Dawn I don't think that is the point. I think we now know at least why Sam was taken. It seems someone wants to use her as leverage. Now I think Kinsey is a slime ball but, that being said he does seem protective of his children."

Buffy sighed and nodded. "Agreed, he is so not on my favorite list but, he does care about his kids."

Jack nodded at that."Yeah it is the one thing that makes him somewhat human."

Gibbs chuckled at that."Yeah, well even the biggest assholes tend to love their kids."

"Sad but true." Mike agreed. "So I take it this has something to do with your program."

O'Neill winced and said. "I'm sorry that is classified." 

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah well we can argue about that later. In the end it's not overly important. I mean lost city or not we have to save Sam. The rest we can deal with later. So any idea of when Kinsey is supposed to let those people in?" She was so glad Graham had given her those files.

"No, but given how panicked he was I would say soon. I mean he doesn't really like us." Carter said.

"Understatement much, I think he almost hopes we save Sam and get killed in the process."

Faith snorted at that "Yeah he would do that. He is way too much like Travers."

"I don't know he is trying to help which I can't see Travers doing. However that being said we still have a job to do. Maybe if we can figure out the big bads we can exploit their weakness." Buff said.

"Buffy they might not have one." Dawn said.

Buffy hated it when Dawn was right but, "We still need to hope they do. In fact it kind of sounds like some of our enemies have joined forces. Now we know what our type can do and we can brief NCIS and SG-1 but we expect the same in return. If you can't do that well you should just head home. I won't let my people head into this blind with people we can't trust at our backs. Mike I know and because he trusts Gibbs and his team I am willing to play nice. You I don't know and frankly because Kinsey sent you I'm wary."

Jack hated that Buffy had a point. He hated Kinsey with a passion but in the blonde's place he'd want the same thing. He sighed. "I'll make a call." He pulled a satellite phone from his pack and slipped away to call Hammond. It would be the general's call though he was inclined to brief the others. If only because he could see their point about walking into a situation blindly, he also needed their resources and while he and SG-1 could work alone if needs be it be far safer and more productive to work with the other teams. He did not like the idea of reading strangers into the program but, the blonde so had a point. 

Buffy watched him make the call. It was times like this that she missed Willow. However her friend was on an important mission of her own and for the moment Buffy was not willing to pull her in. Besides the time apart was helping her deal with her issues with the gang and it might save their family so she would deal with this less than ideal situation. Pulling herself back to the game at hand Buffy listened in on O'Neill's conversation but was careful not to show it.

She smiled with approval as Faith moved closer to the large Black Male. He was dangerous and they were not taking any chances.

Dawn on the other hand moved to the blonde man's side. She smiled as she watched him. He was nervous but clearly did not want to let his friends down. She could so relate to that. She also could understand that his innocent act was just that. He was likely very competent in fighting for all his apparent dislike of it. She understood that as well. Dawn was in the game because of Buffy she never fooled herself anymore about that. Perhaps when she was younger it had been exciting to think of being a super hero. Now however it was simply a job. Ok she was not the hero type but, neither could she walk away. She now understood Xander's long ago words about being the normal ones. Well then again in their circle normal was all a matter of perspective. Dawn instincts told her that Dr. Daniel Jackson was no more normal than she was. That being the case he was going to be watched like a hawk. Never again would an apparent innocent slip by them and harm one of their own. They had all learned that rather painful lesson with The Trio and Tara.

When the red phone rang General Hammond was just entering his office. He had a headache and it was steadily getting worse. Having to deal with Kinsey was always a joy. However this time he could almost sympathize. He picked it up on the third ring. At least his family was now safely inside the mountain.

"Hammond, what is it Jack?"

Colonel Jack O'Neill sighed he could not believe that the General knew it was him. Then again maybe he had a specific ring tone. "Sir we have a problem here and I may need to brief both other teams. We now know the reason Sam Finn was taken. There has been a security breach and they have taken the Commander as leverage against the Senator. He is supposed to provide access for the kidnappers. The problem is sir that they are likely our type of bad guys and they have apparently joined forces with the type Miss Summers and her group deals with. We need the NCIS people's investigative skills as well plus according to some data we just got one of the NCIS teams has the gene." O'Neill paused. "Sir they want Atlantis. Oh and just for giggles Miss Summers and her team seem to know and believe it exists and they have even taken bets on who ends up there."

Gibbs watched the Colonel. Clearly he did not know that Buffy already had files on him and his people. He sipped his coffee and decided it was not his place to tell the man. He looked up and saw Graham Miller come out of the back room. Sam Carter's head jerked up at this. She touched Daniel Jackson's hand to draw his attention o the situation one she clearly now did not like.

"Buffy, I just went through Riley's cloths and his trackers are all gone. Whoever took him stripped them clean. I am really surprised he even had his dog tags on. I mean even his name tags are ripped off. I even checked his boots and the stamp inside have been burned off. It makes no sense."

"Well if it was a simple body dump maybe they just wanted to confuse or slow down any possible investigation. They may also have thought that the sharks would have finished the problem. Of course that may be good news as well."

"What so you mean?"

"Well clearly whoever or whatever did this doesn't know or care to dispose of bodies properly. That means they may well not be familiar with the area and its quirks which will or should help us. Sadly we have all spent way too much time down here to not know the lay of the land."

"Good point. I suppose that might help but honestly I can't think of where they might be. I mean unless….no they would not be that stupid would they?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yeah I think so, I really do. It kind of makes a weird kind of sense. I mean the new Village is only about ten to fifteen km away from the old one and while it's a hard trek and all; the old one is generally defensible."

Graham snorted at that. "Yeah, I suppose with that old temple and everthing it might make sense." Graham suddenly froze and groaned. "Oh shit, this so …."

"Major Miller what are you doing here?" Sam Carter asked now regaining her voice and overcoming her shock.

"Graham's here to help. He is friends with both Riley and Sam plus like me he has a personal reason too. He is Roland's godfather. Now I don't know about how you think of that role but to us it makes Riley and Sam family. Graham knows all about our program and he's a valuable proven asset in this." Buffy said defending her friend.

Graham smiled at this."Thanks Buffy but I get why the Major is concerned. However, that's not our problem."

Carter glared. She suddenly wondered if they actually had to brief the blonde. Had Miller compromised the program?

"Yeah we know what you all do, however before you jump down Graham's throat about it he was following orders. You know from the man in the big White House."

Sam was stunned. She looked over at the Colonel who was now pale. Clearly the general was informing him of that right now.

"All right sir I will finish briefing her and her team as well as the NCIS people. I don't like it but I guess we all have to follow orders." The last said as he glared at Graham.

Buffy moved to his side protectively. Ziva grinned at that and held out her hand. Dawn grumbled and pulled out a ten.

"Damn, I so never can win."

Buffy looked up confused. She had no idea what was going on.

Ziva grinned happily at her confusion as Faith slapped anther ten in her hands. The bet that Buffy would be clueless about Sam's matchmaking was so paying off.

"Give it time little D. But damn I'm glad." Faith said with a grin she did not even mind the loss of money. "G man will be pleased."

Graham blushed at that. He was not so sure but then again he never really got Buffy relationship with Giles. Of course he hoped the older man would not go Ripper on him if and when he ever got the courage to ask the Queen of the slayers out. However her protecting him gave him hope he might just get the courage to do so.

Sam Carter rolled her eyes, the connection and ease Graham now showed made sense even if it did not make her happy that their program might be compromised. However if the Major had only been following orders she would let it go. He was a good team member for all his silence about his earlier work. She had a feeling she might just not want to know.

Daniel frowned at what he was seeing. He was not sure the various connections were a good thing. He looked over and was not at all surprised to see that the NCIS agents did not like this either. Only the blonde agent seemed to be smirking. The dark haired woman smacked him on the head and he glared.

"What was that for?"

"For being so smug and arrogant about this; be glad it was me that smacked you Mike and Gibbs would have hit you harder." Ziva said.

Tony sighed as Ziva did have a point. But damn it was not often he was the one in the know surely she should let him enjoy it a bit. Even if he did not know it all or much really, ok maybe that was why she smacked him. He sighed and once more wished he was still on vacation and home in bed with his lovely girlfriend.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:Please See Part One

31 July 2012

Six Degrees or some such bull shit...

By:FireWolfe

Part 15 The story or the world is...

Jack O'Neill was not a happy camper. However he was a good Air Force Officer and would follow orders well at least most of the time. He hated that he had to read these two different groups into his program. He also hated that at least the Council might well know more than they should. He was also really pissed that Graham Miller was here. The last time he had seen the Major he had been with Sam Finn's family babysitting his godson. He got that the man felt a certain loyalty to the Finns. However he was not liking the connections he was seeing. It all felt like a set up and not in a good way. Learning that both Finns had the A-Gene was not a good thing to his mind. He wondered what Kinsey was being told to acquire? It could not be simple access to the gate because there were protections in place to prevent unauthorized visits. Hell most had been set up specifically to keep Kinsey out. The man really had not made any friends at the SGC. The idea that he was being forced to work with outsiders was concerning. Kinsey was enough of a problem on his own to not be a watched. Jack pulled hands through his hair. He noted that the groups seemed to all be watching and that the tension was palatable. "We have permission to brief them all. Daniel, Carter you are up."

"Gee thanks Jack." Daniel said with annoyance_. Why was it he always had to give the story out?_

"Yeah Daniel because you tell it so well and besides, I think it's in your job description. You know the part where you are our cultural liaison."

Dawn giggled at that but stopped when Buffy gave her a hard glare. "Don't laugh Dawn cause you're up next."

"Hey no fair! Why me how come…."

"Three words Watcher in training."

"Oh Damn…"

"Language little D, you know B don't like it when you swear all the time." Faith warned. "I mean you are the smart one so use language that reflects that ok."

Buffy gave her sister slayer a grateful look.

Dawn sighed and pulled her long hair back. "Maybe I should go first. It might make them trust us a bit more. Plus…well I think they need to know we are used to dealing with the unusual their big bads…well they are a lot easier to deal with than ours are at least I think they are."

"Ok Dawn you are up. Maybe it will give their "Giles" time to come up with the short version cause we so don't have all day and plus well we kind of k now some of it. But I guess the NCIS guys and Mike here need to be brought up to speed."

"Ok, so here's the spiel," Dawn started" Contrary to popular belief the world did not begin as a paradise…."

Jack looked on and sighed it was going to be a long day he just knew it...

Daniel frowned and thought well at least we aren't the only one's rewriting history all the time...

TBC in…

Part 16


	16. Chapter 16

Six Degrees or some such bull shit...

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

January 15, 2013

Part 16 Insane explainations

Colonel Jack O'Neill knew that there were many different and perhaps apparently unexplainable things in the universe. If he had learned anything in the last few years it was that there were many different kinds of life forms and that so did not sound like Star Trek. He could see Carter preparing an argument and he cut her off. "Carter not now; we can discuss the science behind this later. For now we need a briefing on these "Aliens" that Summers and her group face."

Samantha Carter would have argued but the look on her commander's face said not now. Plus his words suggested that like herself he believed that Summers group had been perhaps facing off against some minor Goauld like Seth. Glowing eyes deep voices apparent magic, all of what could and would eventually be explained as technology. She sighed and nodded. She noted Daniel did not look quiet as convinced then again he had far more knowledge of mythology and legends then they did. Perhaps he thought it might be another race like the Asgard. Then again it could be, maybe they were facing off against the Furlings the only race of the old ones they had not yet met. If so it would not be a good thing. Because up until now they had hoped that race would be like the Asgard and be friendly. However if they had been in conflict with this SWC then there could be issues. She resolved to keep her own council for the moment. They needed more information before they acted.

Dawn explained the spiel as they called it and noted that both of the groups looked incredulous well all except Mike Franks who was in the know. At least the NCIS agent Ziva seemed to be on their side, then again the woman was a slayer so it followed she knew the real deal.

"Boss are you going to buy this insane story?" McGee asked."I mean it would make a great fantasy storyline but, really….there is no way. We would have come across it before now."

Gibbs looked at the younger agent and sighed. For all his intelligence McGee was very science minded. He would have a hard time accepting this. Gibbs was a little shocked that neither Ducky nor Abbey seemed to be shocked by the story nor was Tony he had merely moved closer to Ziva as if to shield her. He felt a headache coming on as clearly his team was keeping secrets.

"Probie, just because we don't see it doesn't mean it not there. I mean I saw a lot of weird cases back in Baltimore. I'm not saying that Miss Summers is right but, I would be willing to keep an open mind."Tony said. He looked at Ziva as he spoke.

Buffy smiled at that realizing that Ziva had a firm ally in the fight against the monsters. While he did not openly admit to knowing about the dark he did let them know he knew probably so his boss would not think he was crazy.

"Yeah, I mean we have seen some strange things." Abbey said. "Some stuff even my babies could not identify. You remember that purple goo that Ziva had on her boots."

Tim would have protested but a hard look from Gibbs stopped him. He looked over at Mike Franks who merely looked amused.

Sam was the one who stepped in to offer him support."It might just be a new chemical compound, however for the sake of argument let's assume there are strange things out there." After all it was likely Alien in nature and she so did not want to have to explain that even if the president was giving these groups clearance. She was still wary of trusting them.

Teal'c simply observed the situation. He had a feeling that the young agent Tony DiNozzo knew far more then he was saying and that he knew it because of his partner. The dark haired woman Ziva gave off a warrior vibration similar if weaker then the blonde Buffy Summers or even that of Faith Lehane. He also did not miss how she seemed to follow the woman's lead which was strange as Gibbs was clearly her team leader and she also deeply respected him. Far more was going on then they knew. He also noted that they all seemed wary of him. It was if they knew he was not quite human. It reminded him of his reaction or Major Carter's to that of a Tok'ra or Goauld. It would be something to warn his team about if they had a moment of privacy.

"Look we got a job to do. We are going after some bad people. Whatever you all think I know that Miss Summers is legit. So probie you will help her if you want to get your Naval Commander back. I don't know what you Air Force people deal with. I don't really care. All I care about is saving Samantha Finn. The lady is pregnant and that is not a good thing to be deep in the jungle if one is hurt. So we need to work together. A briefing by you Air Force people is in order. So Spill I know the big boss ordered it. Not that I don't think Summers doesn't already have the low down on your project."

That bomb shell had all of SG-1 spinning around to look at a smirking Buffy.

"Yeah we know what you all deal with. It's a bit insane but then it's just another day at the office for us. It's not like it's even the first time. That Quellar dude was an ugly thing though it was easy enough to slay but still…"

"I'm so glad Andrew isn't here." Dawn said laughing.

"Yeah B it's a bit weird even for us. However we still got a job to do. Weird is the definition of our jobs." Faith said."You all just got to trust us."

"Yeah see that the thing. How can we when you tell us this insane story?" Jack asked."Demons, really the whole idea is insane."

"Yep, it is, but you all seem to think that Roswell Greys is normal?" Buffy Snarked.

Jack opened his mouth to argue then snapped it shut. Damned if she did not have a point.

Gibbs sighed and felt a headache coming on. He wished he had some strong coffee. He was surprised when Mike came over and handed him a cup of his favorite blend. "Thought you might need this, Probie she's legit and this is going to be a dangerous mission you got too be ready."

Gibbs took the coffee and let his mentor pull him aside. He took a sip with deep relief. "Mike its sounds nuts."

Mike Franks laughed."Yeah, it is and it's still true but we got to roll with it. We need help with this thing and they are the best at what they do. I checked. SG-1 is the best in their command and Buffy and Faith. Well I would want them in my corner if the world was ending. Trust them and your will never be disappointed. In fact if you do you might find it has its own rewards." Mike Franks smirked and could hardly wait until Jenny got there maybe Probie stop being such an ass then. Boy did he need his old lover he was as cranky as an old bear.

Gibbs nodded and decided he just had to have a bit of trust. Trust in Mike at least, because his old mentor never let him down yet so he'd go along if only to save the commander.

TBC….


	17. Chapter 17

Wednesday, January 16, 2013

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Six Degrees or some such bull shit...

Part 17 Annoying

Roman, Reece and Seth were all standing to the side when their elder brother Jeb came walking in. He had a look that reflected all of their own emotions. He was livid. Then again so were they but they had pushed it aside for the moment as they waited to talk to him. However Jeb pushed that aside his anger and worry and hugged his "Mother" "Mom I got here as quickly as I could."

"I know, your father had to call in a lot of favors but I am so glad you are all here. I could not bear it if anything happened to you all as well."

"Mom we are all trained in self defense." Jeb said a little offended that his mother was treating them like they were still in short pants.

"Jeb honey I know that, but so are Sam and Riley."

That got him a dark look because like his father Jeb really did not like or trust his half sister's husband. "Yeah well he did a piss poor job of it."

"Jeb Kinsey you will show some respect. Riley is severely injured and I am certain he did all he could to defend Samantha. He loves her and Roland dearly."

"Yeah, I bet. Where is Roland?"

Jessie Kinsey sighed and knew this was going to make her son angry it had his brothers. "Roland is with the Miller family."

"What why? Surely he is in as much danger as we are if not more he is only a child!"

"I agree." Robert Kinsey said joining his eldest son and wife. "However Roland is secure for the moment." He was clearly not happy with the idea of his grandson not being with them but, he could hardly argue he was not well guarded when Buffy had sent over a dozen slayers to help protect the boy and that Riley's old team mate was there as well. Tucker Wells was a mage of some considerable power and he was also a United States Marine who acted as a liaison with the Council. He would keep the boy safe. If only because he was scared shitless of Buffy Summers; Robert was aware of their pasts but he could hardly throw stones as his own was hardly lily white. He had to believe that the Queen of the Slayers knew what she was doing. Besides Roland was guarded by several Sunnydale Slayers and they all doted on the boy. He hated to admit it but no one would get to Roland while they lived. He was not even able to do so. He sighed. "Jeb he is in a secure location protected by some very powerful bodyguards."

Jeb glared. "Yeah, I bet. Ok so spill dad what the hell is going on."

His father looked away and said."Come on in. Grab something to eat and drink your mother made some food. We will talk after your mother secures the room."  
That remark startled all the boys as they had never ever seen their father eager to let their mother use her talents. This had to be bad. It also meant that whoever or whatever had taken Sammy might be more than human and that made all four men nervous. It also meant they might have to cut Riley some slack damn it.

Rrrrrrrr

Riley felt like he had gone ten rounds sparing with both Buffy and Faith and that was so not of the good. He gratefully took the mug of hot coffee the older man gave him. He looked up confused at all the strangers.

"Buffy what's the what?" He knew he was in trouble when he slipped into Scooby speak but he was just too tired and scrambled to do more.

Buffy Summers smiled at her ex-lover sadly. "You washed up on Mike's beach. Mike Franks here is a retired NCIS agent. I think you may have met before?"

"Ah, maybe it's all kind of fuzzy. I remember we were talking to some old friends of Sam's. She was fussing over some new babies talking to the local women you know when we got attacked. We tried to run and fight to protect them but, we, we were overwhelmed then the bads hit us with some sort of light. We went down. Then they dragged us and the villagers away. Faryals, those skin things and the ones in charge the big bads had deep voices and glowing eyes. Like Vamps but, they were in the bright sun. I staked one and it knocked me across the room. The next thing I know I am in a cell and Sam is nowhere near. I hear screaming and then when I try to get out of the cell I am zapped again. It was kind of like those special tasers we had back in the day only they were all strange shaped like a snake."

He looked confused and rambled but what he said made Jack and SG-1 nervous. The descriptions fit the Goauld to a t and it was clearly not a good thing. Jack knew this was their jurisdiction however the president had been most clear that they had to use these other teams and given the numbers that Finn was saying he saw they might well need help. Of course Jack would rather use SG teams but…he had his orders.

"Well at least this gives us something to deal with."

"We were on this boat or ship I think. I was taken out to see the people in charge they used this thing on me. It wrapped around the guys hand and it had this weird light. It hit me in the head and hurt. I could feel them pulling out information. I tried to block it but it hurt bad, I fell down then tired to rush the guy, I wanted to break free and look for Sam. I managed to knock him over. I got into a fight with some of his minions and they tossed me overboard. I don't think that was the plan though because the leader was cursing at his guards. I just dove under water as they shot at me. The next thing I know the old guy is pulling me out of the water."

Gibbs smirked at the indignant look on Mike's face. However to someone as young a Riley appeared to be Mike might well seem old especially since he was half out of it.

"Ok so they were on a boat, ship something. That means they may be mobile." Faith said. "That could be bad."

"They said something about heading to Guadalajara then they were headed toward the interior." Riley said. He looked like he was trying hard to remember everything but even with the medicine he was still a little loopy.

"Well it's a start anyway." Buffy said. "We will need a plane. It be a lot faster to fly down."

"Maybe I can arrange that." Mike said. "I know some people but it won't be before the morning."

"That's actually better as Giles will be here by then."

"We really don't have time to wait on anyone." Jack said.

"So how are you planning on getting there Colonel?" Buffy said. "I mean you lot don't even have wheels."

Jack flushed and cursed they're not getting dropped near a car rental place. Of course he could call for a transport but Carter shook her head. Damn it looked like they have to wait as their ride was out of orbit.

"Besides we cannot just be popping in where ever we want. It would be kind of hard to explain how we got from here to there in an instant. Unless of course you want to share with the local government, no didn't think so."

Jack glared at her and Daniel suppressed a smile it was clear that Buffy was as good at sarcasm as Jack. He rolled his eyes. "She has a point, plus it's getting late and a fresh start with rest would help. I mean we shouldn't be running into any place blind especially at night."

"Wow geek boy has a brain. I bet he ain't military." Faith said.

"Yeah they never think before the jump." Dawn agreed.

Gibbs and SG-1 minus Daniel all looked offended. Mike laughed at this because even if he was former military himself he did get what the girls meant. Even Probie was likely to run into it blindly at times.

Kinsey is so going to owe us. Jack thought this is so damned…annoying.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

Wednesday, January 16, 2013

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Six Degrees or some such bull shit...

Part 18 The Gates of Heaven and the Waters of Life

"Has it been confirmed?"

"Yes my lord the Tauri is indeed with child."

"Interesting then she is perhaps a more valuable hostage then we first believed."

"Indeed my lord our agents have informed us that Kinsey is in a panic he has pulled all his family home. Well all except his grandson."

"Oh and where is the child?"

The agent frowned clearly not pleased and not certain he wanted to point this out. However it was far better to inform his god then to fail him. "My Lord the boy is in the SWC American headquarters surrounded by over a dozen of the new slayers. Many of whom were present when the Hell Mouth in Sunnydale was closed. There is also a heavy Wiccan presence. To attempt to obtain him would be suicide."

"Indeed that could prove problematic. We will keep that option open however because you can always sire a few minions for the task. They are cheap enough to obtain."

"Perhaps but it would draw attention to us. Something you did not want when we infiltrated the city."

That got him a dark glare. "The time for hiding will soon be over. This world is mine and I will claim it once more." Golden eyes flashed.

"Yes my lord. You are indeed the rightful heir."

"Bring me the Tauri religious leader I need to know more of these temples. I am certain they contain technology we can use. We must find a way to access Atlantis."

"Yes my lord." The minion said leaving grateful to have escaped without punishment. His god was great but not overly patient or merciful.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Samantha Finn awoke and looked around. She was in a cell that was fairly bare. It had a cot with a thin blanket which was why she woke up she was cold. She noted she was still dressed in her own clothing but she lacked her belt and boots. She ran her hands down the seams of her cargo pants and smiled. Some of her tools were still sown into the linings. Thank god. She stopped when she heard footsteps approaching. On the plus side they were loud and it made it easy to hear who was coming. Sam rose and carefully made her way to the door. She could see out the small whole/window and saw several beings in armor approach. This is not good. They did not look like any demon species she had ever seen before. They resembled ancient Egyptian symbols. She watched as they dragged Father Petro out of the cell across the hall. Several other people were in the cell with him but they cowered in the corner clearly scared to death. One of the local police lay on the floor either dead or unconscious he had clearly tired to defend the priest. Sam could understand their terror. The priest was taken out he was clearly unable to fight the power of these creatures. Damn this is so not good. I hope Riley got away. Sam had to admire his courage because those things were scary. She also knew that the priest was not the most likable person. So it was clearly more of an Us against them thing. In fact if Sam were completely honest she was glad it was the priest who was dragged away. Unlike his predecessor Father Diego this priest showed contempt for the locals and their beliefs. Believing them all to be primitives in need of salvation; that belief had Sam wanting to shake him or shoot him depending on the day. However, he did help bless the warrior's weapons so she tolerated him. She was just glad the elderly priest seemed to be missing from their number. He was a wily old man and he would try to find help. Plus if they wanted information on the local religion or temples he was the one to go to. Father Pedro well he held them in contempt. If Father Diego escaped then they were all far safer. Because Sam knew what every had the elderly priest calling them in had to be important. His safety therefore had to be a priority. Whatever he had found had been important enough for him to beg them to come visit. She knew he would not have called them down for anything less than life or death. She prayed he was safe because he was like a beloved uncle to her. 'Please Lord keep him safe and guard whatever secrets he has found from the demons.' She had faith and hoped that his would be enough of a shield and that Father Pedro was for once as clueless as he seemed. For all their sakes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Father Diego Montoya struggled as he made his way through the bush. He knew he had to get to the temple. He had to find a way to save his people. Unlike his ancestor he truly loved and served his people and would keep them safe. He stumbled and fell. Saying a prayer he pushed on. He knew in the temple was his chance. He was an old man almost 85 years and he could do little to help his people in this form. However in the temple…in the temple was his chance to save them. He pushed on and prayed.

'Dear lord give me the strength to save them. Let me make it to the waters of life to save them. They are good people. I ask not for life for myself but for the children and those I have served please.'

He stumbled on knowing that if he could make it to the temple he could save his people. He was not a typical priest in his youth he had been a soldier and a very good one. If he could gain the water of life he could perhaps have the strength to save them. He hated violence but he would what he had to because the people of the village had saved him gave him a purpose and were his family the only one he had left. He would defend them. In the temple was a holy place a place God had gifted the ancients of this land. A place of legend, he would use it to save his people. He had called Samantha Finn and her people so they could come and defend this place. Now however he would use it to save them. After all the fountain of youth belonged to the village and no demons would ever gain its blessing nor would they gain the gate to the heavens not while he lived. The soldier he once was came to the fore and gave him the will to fight on. As he had in the Great War his determination to save those he cared for gave him the will to fight on. He would not fail them.

TBC….


	19. Chapter 19

Challenge 1488: Iowa Flotsam

*Spoiler Alert* for NCIS:

Riley was on the job with the Army in Mexico, got wounded in a battle and was thrown out as fish food. Somehow he washed ashore at Mike's place (Gibbs' old NCIS boss) while Gibbs is there recovering from the political wrangling.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the fandoms wish I did so much would be different lol…

Six Degrees or some such bull shit...

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has supported this and reviewed I will try to answer each review as time allows. Sorry for the long delay real life and work have been demanding.

Fire

Part 19 A deal a deal even when it's a trick….

Father Diego Montoya stumbled into the ancient temple. As he entered it he tripped and fell down. He was to weak to stand so he crawled until he came to the stairs descending into the temple proper. Using the indentations on the wall he turned and with care headed down the stairs. As he came to the deep clear pool he sighed weith relief. He was exhausted and tired beyond anything he had ever endured. He rose crawled to the edge of the deep clear pool and fell forward his upper body landing into the pool. He drank deeply almost greedily as he was thirsty from his run. As he drank he felt refreshed. He rolled and somehow managed to fall completely into the pool. As he drank deeply the well spring began to work its ancient magic. However like all magic there is always a price and as he drank he heard a deep voice calling him. "Who dares drink from my pool?"

Diego froze as he stumbled out of the pool frightened. He swallowed a last mouthful of water and said. "I am father Diego Montoya. I have come to drink so I may save my people. Please forgive me I have no intention of stealing the water. If there was another way I would have chosen it. I humble beg your pardon."

Suddenly a glowing figure appeared. Izanami she looked at the priest and said. "You must pay a for the water you have taken."

"I am but a humble priest." Diego said. "I have nothing to offer you."

The goddess looked at him and smiled. "A faithful priest that is interesting. Yet now you have bathed in my well and drank from the well of life and your life has been restored. Perhaps you should consider that you are reborn and as such your vows no longer apply. I can see into your soul and know you seek to protect my people which is honorable however who will do so when you have gone? For generations your family has protected the children of this land but you are the last. That cannot be allowed. Your payment for this gift of life and a chance to save your people is you will find a mate and you will sire at least a single child to carry on."

"I cannot my vows…."

"You will or this gift will become a curse. If you do as I ask I shall offer you a helpmate to ensure you win this war you will wage."

Diego closed his eyes and prayed knowing his choices were limited he had forgotten this temple belonged to another goddess. "I shall do as you ask but only after my own church has released me from my vows. Who is this helpmate."

"That is acceptable if you live I promise to bless your union and I know your God will not mind this sacrifice. He would want you to keep serving his subjects."

Diego nodded and turned to leave. However as he went to leave a door opened he peered inside and was shocked to find armor and weapons. "What is this?"

"A chance and a way to ensure you pay the price. Open the jar your help mate is in there. He will add to your power and if it makes you feel better be the one who is the true father of your children though I think perhaps my asking you to marry and have children is not far from your own deepest desires."

Diego blushed. He had to admit that in his old age he did miss having a family. He wished…no priest gave their lives to God. His wishes were to serve. Now however…maybe it was true and he was reborn. He sighed and opened the jar. Inside a small snakelike creature emerged.

"What is this?"

"Your help-mate Izangi accept him and he will ensure you victory over the evil you face. His knowledge and healing gifts will give you the edge and he will never leave you. You will never feel alone again."Izanami explained.

Diego nodded and held out his hand. The Tok'Ra agent slid up his arm and took his place in Diego's neck. The newly renewed human and Tok'Ra became one. Diego smiled as he felt peace. Maybe this would not be so bad after all. He turned and saw Izanami who came to his side and kissed him with passion. Suddenly Diego know that Izanami was Izangi's wife and the it was her desire to have him back which had her asking for the pact. However he did not mind as she was lovely. Their being Aliens and not demons or gods eased his mind. He suddenly understood that he could lend his body to Izangi and in doing so not break his vows but a part of him decided maybe a second chance at life was not bad after all. He could live and still serve his own God. Maybe it was a gift in any case he had to move now if he was to save his people time enough to sort the rest out later.

"We will be discussing this." He said. "I knew magic had a price but really this was so not…a fair thing to do to me."

Izanami laughed and said. "Maybe but I did not intend to go to war again and I must to keep you safe, so let us go my husband you can chastise me for my tricking you later."

Diego nodded as he grabbed weapons and armor it was time to save his people. He wondered briefly if this was how Zorro felt as he prepared to fight his ancestor. He pulled on a mask and sighed at least his ancestor did not wear a mask, seems like he would have to. It would not due for the bad guys to know who he was because then they would know his vulnerabilities which were to protect the village at all costs.

TBC….


End file.
